Once Upon a Magic
by xXblack-feverXx
Summary: Well, this is about Lily, James and their friends in their 7th and final year. Lily finally finds some soft sides in his broken heart, manages to fix them up a bit. How did she manage to love him? HO HO HO...I know this summary sucks, but R
1. Let this be a nightmare

James's P.O.V.--

"Jamesie-tamesie, sweetie, it's already late, you have to get up!" yelled my mum, Sarah Potter (made it up)

I yawned. "Okay, Okay, Mummy!" I yawned deeply.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Duh- and yawned again.

Me,17-year-old James Mark Potter, the leader of the Marauders, good looking guy, likes to get attentions, great at everything(especially Quidditch(sp?): A popular witch and wizards' sport.), likes to do pranks, likes to mess his hair, play with snitch, hex people, jinxing snevellus(sp?), a guy who is in love with Lillian Rosabelle Evans. That's most of it.

"Jamesie Sirius is here!" shouted mum, but this time sweetly... Sirius "Padfoot" Black, my best friend in the whole wide world, my closest friend, trusty, and best of all, he's one of the Marauders, the trouble makers. We named our selves too. I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail. My mum and dad are busy packing for a vacation and they are so excited to go to America. Oh yeah, Sirius's, Remus's, Peter's, Lily's parents and their older daughter Petunia, they all are going on a trip together.

"Mum- I can't go down, cuz I'm in the shower!" I bellowed. My boring, summer just began after the Hogwarts. Well, my school to learn magic. I don't need to learn magic at there, I know it all. Fine, a little. Gees, wonder what Evans is up to... IWhy am I thinking about Evans? Oh, yeah, I like her. /I Fine, I Ilove /I her. Since the day I met her, I thought Ishe's the one /I. She's so beautiful, with that long, silky red hair, and her amazing green eyes... And she lives right next door!

"Boo!" said the voice

"Aahhh!" I screamed... and covered my... you-know-what... grr... Sirius just peeked inside the shower curtain.

"What were you thinking, Prongs?" asked Sirius "Oh I know, you were just thinking about Evans? Aren't ya? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Shuddup...and please...turn around and walk away." I shouted, but shyly. My face turned scarlet.

"What? We see are selves' naked everyday in Hogwarts..." he teased.

"Get the hell out of here before I make your hair pink!" I threatened, and pointed my wand at him (I always take my wand with me in case of anything like accident or something. my protection) "Cl----" (A/N: Okay, I have know idea what the spell is, i'm going to make them all up)

"Fine, but be quick about it" he said "I'll be in your room"

"Fine." I replied

As soon as I was done with my shower, I ran into my room and got dressed. I had to ask Sirius to turn around. He laughed.

"Hey, mate, why don't you prank call Evans? She hates them, remember when we figured her number in our second year? " said Sirius. "She was in her redhead temper!" Yes, I live in the "Muggle-World" well I'm use to do those Muggle things, like TV, oh yes, and telephone, and other electric stuffs...

"Sure!" I said, happily. "Let see, 555-..Umm...5014"

Lily's POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

17-year-old Lillian RosabelleEvans, who is really pretty. Well, she was defiantly popular and she is a Muggle-born. Looks- with silky red hair, and amazing bright green eyes, you could say that she's above cool, she have slim body and have the "right curves", the guys will just fall in love with her. She hates James Potter and the Marauders, but she thinks Remus Lupin is cute because, well even though he's in the group and likes pranks, but he's the one who likes to read and he's really, really smart. Well, all the Marauders are (except Peter) but he was the smartest. Speaking of smart, Lily's smart too! Okay and she doesn't wear too much make-up. And that's it I guess...

"Uhh, Ms. Evans, uhh, you won the lottery! Congratulations!" said a deep, low, male's voice.

"I won? I won! I won!!!!" I said very excitedly. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!" I squealed with delight.

The lottery guy giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked curiously

"Merlin's Beard, Evans, you fell for it!!" said Potter, that annoying little git. Grrrr. For God's sake, I hate him! I hate him! That's right, I hate him. We were meant to be hated. The first time I laid my eyes on him, I just knew that I would hate that fat head. "Evans! You are so stupid! You just fell for it!!!"

"Shut your fat mouth, Potter!" I spat. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! And did I mention that I HATE YOU???????????? YOU KNOW THAT I HATE PRANK CALLS!!!" I can't believe that I fell for the prank call, that's why I hate it, I always fell for them! I was crying. I didn't know that I was crying.

"Evans? Are you really crying?" said Potter, laughing.

I hung up, and I started to cry harder. Stupid git, why me? I wish it would have been that ugly Snape or that mean-to-Muggle-born Malfoy. (But I don't think they have muggle stuffs)

I went up to my room and cried until the sob stopped.(but the sob didn't go yet ;)) There was a knock on the door.

"Go.... (Hic) a... (Hic) ...way." I shouted at the door. I buried my face into my pillow. Whoever it was came into my room and sat next to me.

"I... (Hic)...sa (Hic)..Id...(Hic).....go....... (Hic)........ (Hic)....a... (Hic)....way..." I said, with a little bit of sobs.

"Evans, we are really sorry..."said the voice... I froze. It was not my mum, dad, or my sister Petunia. I realized it was Potter and Black

"Get.... (Hic)...OUT! (Hic)" I shouted as I pointed to the door. Silent tears fell down to the ground. I got up and shouted once more. "GET....THE.... (Hic)...HELL... (Hic)......OUT....OF... (Hic).......MY.......HOUSE!!!!!!!" I bellowed. It felt good, shouting at them. I sat down.

"Oh come on, Evans, we were just bored." said Black. He had those cute sad looking eyes, pleading.

"Yeah, there was nothing to do..." said Potter. He also had a sad looking eyes and pleading face.

I stopped crying. I walked to Potter, the one who called me, stupid. I kept on walking forward to him, until I was an inch away from him. We looked like we were just about to kiss, but I was not going to. (Duh)

I said to him," So, you were just playing with me, huh? You think you two and those _stupid _Morons are funny playing with me?" He looked like a frozen-solid, fat-headed, looking-scared Potter.

It felt really, really, good. Black suddenly came up to me and pushed me aside. I slapped his face and kicked his a$$. That felt amazing!

Then Potter came up to me and said "What did you do that for? Sirius? Mate, Padfoot, are you alright?" he said, looking worried. "Who am I kidding, ow...That got a hurt."

Black, who couldn't say anything, just lied on my bed, rolled in to a ball.

"Do you want to be like Black, huh, Potter? I'm sure _you_ wouldn't so get out of my sight and never prank call me like that again!" I yelled at his face.

He shook his head no/yes I asked him why they were here. Then he said, "Uh, Evans, I though you knew, we are staying 'cause _our_ parents went on a vacation to America."

"What???? You? But....this can't be happening!!!" I screamed I really didn't know... They never told me...

"Well.........It'...s...happening" said Sirius with a painful voice

"Oh, please, let this be a nightmare!!!!" I pleaded


	2. Peeking through the shower curtains

James's POV

I am so sorry for Sirius for that Lily just kicked his you-know-what in his you-know-where. But Sirius is still my best mate and I care about him. Sirius and I agreed that to not pull anymore pranks to her... Well, like when did we make a promise? No way! We are not going to give up on pranks, we are the Marauders!!! Duh- But at least try to be nice to her. Oh my gosh! She never told us where to put all the stuff. I'm going to go ask her.

_Knock knock_

"What?" said Lily; she looks so cute when she's mad! I smiled at her

"Umm...Lils, I--- just wanted to know where to put my stuff..." I told her still grinning madly at her

"And why are you grinning like a maniac?" she said curiously

"Oh, you look beautiful" that time I didn't know that I just said it.

She blushed

I blushed too

"You can put your stuff in the guest room. You can call it your room now. Well, if Black wants to have his own room, the second guest room is right across from my room. And, you know where the bathroom is," I nodded" Good, and you have to knock first, well, you could go downstairs and do it......" She blushed... I didn't know why though. "And is Black alright?" She said weakly...

"Well, yeah, he's alright, but he's kind of scared of you now..." I said calmly and gave my beautiful lily a wink. Oops. Did I just say _my_ lily? Oh just forget it. "Lily, are you going to sleep this early? I'm starving! Feed my hungry stomach!"

"Oh, okay, call Black, Potter, and say that I'm really sorry that I just kicked his crouch, did I just kicked in the right target?" said lily, she was grinning madly. Wonder what she's up to...

"Sirius, are you alright now, mate? Lily said sorry, and your room is right across from her room" I said with jealousy and envy.

"No, you take it..... I don't want to be 'right across' from her" he faked grinned.

"Hey Padfoot, did she hit you right in the target?" I asked

"Yeah, and it's so painful!!!" he said with a sob. He looked like, if he was just going to cry.

"Man, I'm hungry!"

"Me too, let's go downstairs..."

Then out of no where, Lily jumped off from the stairs. I was thinking as if she was mad or something.

"LILS, ARE YOU MAD?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, Miss Lillian Rosabelle Evans, you are giving us a heart attack!" I said jokingly. I grinned

_Grumble, Grumble_

"How did you know my middle name James Mark Potter?" she asked looking rather seriously,

_Grumble _

"Who cares? I'm starving let's just go and eat!" said Sirius.

"How did you jump that high?" I was amazed

"Well, your not the only prankster under this roof you know." she said "like, when did I say that I'm going to tell you?"

Lily's POV

We ate roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, a roll, and some pumpkin pies. After eating, we saw a romantic movie, and then we saw a cartoon show from America, it was called Scooby-Doo and it was bloody funny! The two boys laughed too. We ate a whole bag of large popcorn and we drank the whole 9 liter coke. When it was pretty late, I turned off the TV and said that it's getting late, and we should all go to bed. They snorted and laughed and said, "We don't want to go to sleep! The Marauders never sleep this early," They yawned.

"Oh shut up! You two are tired and needs some rest, we are going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, okay?" I said, annoyingly.

"But tomorrow's July! The school starts in September," Black protested

"I know, but let's just go shopping tomorrow, and buy all the school supplies, who knows, we might see our old friends there." I said excitedly "Now, as for you two, which one's going to use the room that's right across from my room?"

"I am!!!!" James said excitedly as well and tired too.

"Ok and goodnight sleep tight!"

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!" they chorused.

_Beep Beep......_

"Ahh, a fine day." I sighed and went into my bathroom to take a shower. The boys' rooms were all closed and I heard them snore. I laughed, and then I let out a huge yawn.

When I was taking a shower, someone came in and I obviously said to get that person out but the person didn't even realize that I just yelled. The person was Sirius, and he was sleep-walking to the bathroom. Ugh, I forgot to lock the door! I have to remind myself to lock the door. I kept on watching him as he turn on the water and washed his face. Then he looked in the mirror and realized that I was in the shower. I saw his face turning pink and he tip-toed closer to me. _What in the name of Merlin is he doing?_ Then he giggled and left. _Whew, he left_ I sighed. Then he came in again, and with a camera behind his back. I could see his reflection in the mirror. He slowly opened the shower curtain and I knew that he was going to take a picture (since he got a camera) so covered myself mostly with soaps and my arms and legs. I yelled, "Sirius Black! Ahh!!!!!!" I screamed still covering myself. He clicked the camera like 7 times and ran away. I Oh great, that little b! t Ä§ is going to show everyone how I looked like when I'm naked.. /I I frowned and finished my shower. Grr... Then I changed into my cloths.

"Umm, let see... I need, a blue undi (sp?), and blue spaghetti strapped tank top and umm, white shorts." I muttered... I did my hair, a low pig tails, and did my make-ups. (Not too many though) Just some eye shadows and a lip gloss.

I went downstairs blushing and covering my body with my arms. Well obviously Sirius was grinning mad and said, "Ah, Evans, you look great naked."

"Shut up, or else I'm going to kick you again!" I threatened. He gulped and the smile faded away from his face.

"Lils, don't worry, I won't show it to anybody....except The Marauders....." he said, now smiling. He leaned forward closer to my ear. "Especially James, he really will be enjoying this..." he whispered

I punched his arm and he howled with a low pain. "Ouch, ow, ow, ow ..." he muttered

We heard James yawn hugely. He came downstairs and said," What's going on?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing" I said, I tried to smile. But Sirius blurted, "Oh, I just peeked inside the curtain and took a picture of her showering and she's mad at me and punched my arm and it still hurts!!"

James grinned ear to ear, whispering to Sirius, "Can I see it?"

"Sure, mate..." He grinned and said "Oh, she looks so beautiful when she's naked and covering herself with those bloody soaps.......... It could have been a better view without those soaps----" I interrupted,

"Who's hungry?" I kicked his leg, making him fall and say, "Oh, crap..." and he rolled into a ball, I heard him say, "It's going to be a great blackmail!"

I punched him harder, "OW, what was that for?" He whined

"I heard you, Black" I hissed


	3. The Letters from Hogwarts

When we reached to the bright scarlet, Double-Decker bus and I had to pay for them, but they promised me to give me 6 Sickles each. Finally we reached to the entrance of the Diagon Alley.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Sirius asked James.

"Well, sure" He tapped several bricks and the bricks suddenly moved aside.

"Okay, do you want to split up and buy stuffs or do you want to stick together?" I asked

"Stick together, in case we have to protect you milady!" James said in this low, more mature voice. I stepped on his foot.

"Okay then we stick together..." I said smiling at Sirius. James was frowning.

First we went to get some new books and then we went for new robes because of our heights (And secretly I bought a dress robe it was on the list), and we stopped by at the pet store to buy me an owl. I got a white owl with green emerald eyes, just like mine. But I haven't got time to name her. When all the supplies were bought, we stopped and bought and ice cream. I got Vanilla, with caramel, chocolate chips, and hot fudge on top. Then I finally got a name, her name is..... Vicki...

We went back home and changed into more comfy clothes. I wore a yellow T-shirt with this saying on the front. It says, 'you're cute', and a stretchy white sports shorts. There was a long nasty silence in the hall. No noises. I slowly opened Sirius's room and there was James too, drooling and staring at something. And I tip-toed through these unclean messes and..."BOO!" I sure scared them. "What are you looking at guys?" And I saw what they were looking at. A picture that Black took when I was in the shower. They were staring at me and they kind of purred? "You look so hot when you are naked, Lily!!!" James said slyly. "Can we see that again, for real, not the picture?" I stared at them.

"Of course........" They grinned madly "...........................not! AM I CRAZY OR MAD? NOW, IF YOU TALK ABOUT ME BEING NAKED, YOU ARE DNM GOING TO PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at them.

Few days later, they never brought a subject that was related to me being naked. When it was like 100 F(wrong place?) I thought that maybe we could enjoy some of our times in the water. So, I told the guys to get their swimming trunks and meet me at my backyard.

James's POV

Okay, seeing a picture of Lily covering herself was so hot! Today was like so hot (like Lily but she's more steaming) and Lily asked us if we wanted to swim. We of course said yes. We got ready and got a towel and waited for her to come. When she came, we dropped our jaws and stared at her. SHE WAS WEARING A BIKINI!!! Okay, maybe I'm being hyper, but she looked really hot. (How many times did I say that???)

"Guys, you need to put sun block so you don't get any sunburns...." We watched as she rubbed sun blocks all over her body. We did that too. "Umm, can you put them on my back?" She asked

"Sure" I said, kind of awkwardly. I was actually touching her back!! That moment I really, really wanted to kiss her, but I behaved. When we were done with the sun block, we jumped inside the pool. We had a great time, and I sort of had an embarrassing time because Sirius pulled down my swimming trunk. Lily accidentally saw my crouch. She covered her face and blushed, and smiled a little.

"Grr... Dnm you Padfoot!!!" I bellowed and sort of muttered at the same time. I was kind of angry and I swam silently to Sirius. I pulled his swimming trunk too! I laughed and Lily saw Ihis /I crouch too. Again, she blushed, and covered her face and grinned.

When we were all settled and we were out of the pool, we had a visitor which was Luke Martin. He was this boy, who was like 19, likes Lily, and don't know anything about magic and he wants to be her boyfriend like what I wanted to be. He had blonde hair with brown highlights and had a pair of blue eyes. Lily said that he was annoying like me. Wait; did I just say 'me'? Did she say that dude was annoying like _me _ How could she compare him to me? I'd rather be compared with a Giant Squid.

"Hey, Lily!" he said he walked towards us and looked at me and Sirius. "Who are these dudes? Your bodyguards to protect my beautiful Lily?" he gave a small peck on her cheek. Grr... And Lily wiped it with her towel.

"No, their not my bodyguards, their just here cuz our parents are visiting America." she said calmly "and I hate these boys and that includes you too, Martin!"

Smile faded in his skinny face. "Oh, you look so beautiful Lils," he said, changing the subject

"Shut it!" she shouted "And go away from me!"

We spent our summers, visiting the zoo, amusement parks and water parks. It was our almost-last day (which means that there are 3 more days left to chill) of fun summer vacation and we had to go back to Hogwarts, our second home.

"Guess our fun summer's over, eh, mate?" Sirius said looking rater sad.

"Whatever" Lily muttered "Go pack your stuffs okay?" When I went to my room, an owl pecked my window. _it must be from Hogwarts_ I thought. I opened the letter, and it read:

dun dun dun---


	4. New heads

We spent our summers, visiting the zoo, amusement parks and water parks. It was our almost-last day (which means that there are 3 more days left to chill) of fun summer vacation and we had to go back to Hogwarts, our second home.

"Guess our fun summer's over, eh, mate?" Sirius said looking rater sad.

"Whatever" Lily muttered "Go pack your stuffs okay?" When I went to my room, an owl pecked my window. _it must be from Hogwarts_ I thought. I opened the letter, and it read:

_Dear Mr. James Potter,_

_We are please to inform you that you are accepted as our new Head Boy this year._

_The Head Boy, Head Girl and all the house prefects are going to have a meeting in the Hogwarts Express._

Signed,

_Albus Dumbledore_, Headmaster of Hogwarts

I stared at the parchment and I couldn't believe what I just read. I thought it was a joke or something, but, Dumbledore, he signed it....... I didn't tell anyone though......

Lily's POV

It was actually a fun summer. When I went to my room, an owl from Hogwarts was waiting for me. _Oh no, am I going to be expelled or something?_ I took the letter nervously and read it, it said:

_Dear Ms. Lily Evans,_

_We are please to inform you that you are accepted as our new Head Girl this year._

_The Head Boy, Head Girl and all the house prefects are going to have a meeting in the Hogwarts Express._

Signed,

_Albus Dumbledore_, Headmaster of Hogwarts

Yes!!!!!! I'm going to be a Head Girl! I squealed with joy. I ran down the hallway and bumped into Black. I fell down on my back but it wasn't that serious.

"Guess what, Black?" I asked him with delight

"What? You skipped a grade or something?" he said with a look that says: I'm-not-surprised

"No, you idiot, I'm a Head Girl!" I replied

"Oh great, now your going to give us detentions!" he said with a huge smile

"What's so great about getting into a detention?" I said with a curious looks. I leaned on the wall.

"Well, detention is like my third home. I love detentions, especially with James and Peter and Remus, but he never ever went to detentions, he's a good boy... Yep! And now I can break the entire school rules, just 10 more to go....Prongs did it already, and all the Marauders are going to break it...."

"Wait, you are telling me that Potter broke all the school rules, all 1,983 of them?" I asked

"That's right, and he broke all of them in our 3rd year..." He said, proudly. "And when are you going to call us our first names, huh Lily?"

"Hmm, well, I will think over, Sirius" I said

"Ohh... you called my first name, that's so sweet!" He hit my arm playfully and smiled.

James came to join us. "Hey Prongsie, she just called my first name!"

"Lily, call my first name too!"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes "James"

"Sweet" He said

"What's the big deal about it?"

"Well, you never ever said our first names in our entire life." Sirius said

"Oh," I said, I was surprised. I raised my eyebrows

When I woke up, I went to the bathroom and I was taking a showering. (Obviously) There was a knock and Potter's voice yelled, "Lily!!! I got to go! NOW!"

"Can't you go to my mum's bathroom or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! Right!" he ran to my mum's and I heard the toilet flushed. I sighed and rinsed my hair. I locked the bathroom door (grr, I forgot again) and dried myself. I covered my body with a towel and went in to my room. Locked the door, and changed. I wore a pink undi and a hot pink tank top and a jean skirt. I applied my daily make-ups (eye shadows and a lip gloss) and did my hair, straight. (Since my hair was kind of curly) The boys took a shower too. We ate a bowl of cereal (Lucky Charms), and an orange, piece of toast and a glass of apple juice.

They finished the meal and went straight to bed again...

I just walked away so I can be surprised. I did the dishes and collapsed on the couch. I turned on the TV and I watched a comedy show (which the boys weren't looking) and gave me an idea to pull a prank on them. If they did to me, well, then I'll do it to them... You know what they say, payback is sweet!

I went to my family room a played my piano. Fer Elise, then a waltz and then chopsticks (the melody part) Then James joined me and played happily. I never knew that he could play a piano until now...

Hope people'll review


	5. Girls' clothes and fancy shamancy dinner

"Can't you go to my mum's bathroom or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! Right!" he ran to my mum's and I heard the toilet flushed. I sighed and rinsed my hair. I locked the bathroom door (grr, I forgot again) and dried myself. I covered my body with a towel and went in to my room. Locked the door, and changed. I wore a pink undi and a hot pink tank top and a jean skirt. I applied my daily make-ups (eye shadows and a lip gloss) and did my hair, straight. (Since my hair was kind of curly) The boys took a shower too. We ate a bowl of cereal (Lucky Charms), and an orange, piece of toast and a glass of apple juice.

They finished the meal and went straight to bed again...

I just walked away so I can be surprised. I did the dishes and collapsed on the couch. I turned on the TV and I watched a comedy show (which the boys weren't looking) and gave me an idea to pull a prank on them. If they did to me, well, then I'll do it to them... You know what they say, payback is sweet!

I went to my family room a played my piano. Fer Elise, then a waltz and then chopsticks (the melody part) Then James joined me and played happily. I never knew that he could play a piano until now...

"Your danm good Potter!" I said

"Yeah, well, are we going to eat lunch or what?"

"It's not even lunch time you, pig!" Sirius said

"Who are you calling me a pig? You pig!" James spat back

"Okay, if your hungry just eat something ! Yes cookies, I'll make you bunch."

"MMMMM! COOKIES!!!!!" They chorused. They made these cute faces (puppy dog eyes) and I pinched their cheeks and said "get real!"

"So, what kind? Chocolate chips? Sugar? Cinnamon?" Black asked

"Hmm, let see......which is your favorite?" I asked them back "Potter? Black?"

"I love chocolate chips!" answered James "So do I!" agreed Sirius

"Are you serious?" I said, questioningly

"No, I am!!!!" Sirius Black snickered... his old joke about his name...

"That's my favorite too!" I squealed

"Well, most of the people like chocolate chips, Lillian" James said

"Well, you see, my family all like mint except for me, that's why I'm kind of surprised..." I replied

"Ohh....." they seems to understand "Okey-dokey, I'm going to watch TV, while you bake, Sirius, are you with me?" James said

"Right behind you James!" He joined the grin

DING

"Ohhhh, I smell something delicious coming out!" I said excitedly

"Is it ready?" Black asked

"Actually, no... They need to cool down a bit—"I told them "Just wait for a minute, be patient..."

Black took one and ate it, ha! He burned his tongue

"OW, HOT, HOT, HOT!!!" He said, as he jumped up and down

"BLACK, I told you to wait for a bloody minute!!!" I yelled at him

"Woman, stop yelling at the poor bastard..." James cooled my redhead temper down

"Well, I'm going back to sleep" I told them, I turned my heels towards the stairs

James's POV--

"What? Its only 9:30 a.m."

"I'm just not a morning person..." She yawned, then pecked our cheeks

"Ok. I'll, I'll see you around......" I murmured

"Geez, she must be mental now. She.......pecked us......" Sirius said frozen

And she slept all afternoon and 'we' were like starving to death, but we didn't bother her. We went into her room and pulled a chair and we sat down. Lily looked so pretty when she was asleep.

"Mate, I'm going to get her something to drink, ok?" Sirius said. Wonder if he's going to put anything in or something. I took Lily's hand and kissed it gently. She woke up and stretched then looked at me directly.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she yawned and asked

"Oh, long, like let see..... You slept in the morning and now, it's past afternoon....so you slept more than 5 hours, is this a habit?"

"Oh, I didn't know....Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, like starving to death!"

"Okay then, starve!"

"What?!!?" I squealed with anger. She fell asleep again.

"Is she a 'sleeping beauty in Lily's bed' or something?" I mumbled

Sirius came back with a bottle of coke.

"Is she still sleeping?" he asked

"She woke up and then she asked us if we were hungry and I definitely said yes and... she just said to starve!" I answered.

"Oh, just leave her alone and let's just find something to eat!"

We ate chips, chips, some different chips, and finally a sandwich. We went upstairs and went in her room and she was still sleeping. We tried on her clothes and her eye puffy thingies and lippy things.

"Oh! look at me! I'm a girl!" Sirius said in a girly voice. He was wearing Lily's skirt (which it didn't fit), and a shirt that says, GIRLS ROCK! And has these pink flowers (It was too tight for him), and he wore eye things (which we though those were blush and Sirius put a bunch on his cheeks) and lippy things and spilled it all over the floor.

"Gosh Cereal, you look like a girl! Lemme try!" I went into her closet (which was really huge) and saw millions and millions of clothes.

"She shops a lot!" And there was name tags like: childhood clothes, long sleeves, skirts, dresses, prom wear, swimming suits, short sleeves, underwear...

I tried on her blue dress which shows my back and had a long cut on my left leg (which shows my boxers). I wore her lippy thing and eye puffy thing (which we thought it was a blush) and show Sirius.

"Well I'm a princess and I am really beautiful!"

Sirius gave a loud bark of laugh. Then, Lily woke up and saw us in her clothes. We were frozen and looked at her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and saw us directly in the eyes. She didn't yell or something but gave a loud laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! You are boys, Potter, Black; let me take a picture of you! IAccio camera /I!" And took a picture of us wearing girly clothes. "And you put the eye shadows.....on....ha ha ha!!!!!!"

"So, those were for your eyes? Ouch! I don't want those things in my eyes!!" Sirius squealed with disgusting looks

"No, no silly, you put them here!" Lily pointed. "Now, you two look pretty cute when you are in the girls' clothes."

She took 5 pictures of us wearing her clothes. "Okay, about these messes.... Oh um well, I'll just clean them later! Come on guys! Let's go eat someplace fancy, so we need to dress fancy."

"Awe..." we groaned."Do we have to?"

"Yes you do, no do you have any tuxes?" we nodded. "Good, now if you're all done, wait for me in the living room okay?"

When it was 6:20, she finally came down.

"I thought you were going to sleep agai........" my jaws dropped, and so did Sirius's

We kept are jaws down until she waved her hand in front of our faces and pinched us. "Hello? Come back to Earth, you dopes!"

"Huh?" I said quickly.

"Okay then, are we done drooling?" she asked. She was so beautiful.

Her dress was light green, her hairdo was up, and her dress showed her pale, ivory back and she had big, green dangling earrings.

"Uh... Yea!"

"Now, you must behave and let see....and you both have to speak really calmly, no throwing foods like we did, and there's going to be our friends okay?"

"The rest of The Marauders are going to be there?" Sirius asked, excitedly

"Oh yeah, another Idiot's gonna be there..." she mumbled

"Sorry, couldn't catch that..." Sirius said

"Uh... I said that we should be get going!" she said quickly "Eli, Sami"

"Awe..." Sirius groaned

"And don't interrupt me, so it's only Eli, Sami, Ruth, Amber, Remus, and annoying Pettigrew."

"Hey! Don't call Peter annoying!" I said angrily, "and why do you call Remus, not Lupin?"

We were now at her garage.

"Okay, first of all, Remus is the one who's the good boy, secondly, he is one of my best friend which is a boy, thirdly, he likes pranks but he likes reading too--"

"I like reading!" I said

"Yeah right." she rolled her eyes. "Now get in! And don't touch stuffs that are in there. We are going to get there in next 15 minutes."

"I didn't know you could drive Evans," I said impressively

"WELL, GET IN!" she yelled "now, let's go. And no, you are going to sit with Black. I don't want you near me."

"Well, sure."

"Now GET IN!"

We got in and Lily started driving, and wouldn't talk to us.

"Uh, are we there yet?" Sirius asked

"No." She said

"Uh, are we there yet?" He repeated

"Almost and stop asking me! Grr..."She said "Ah. There we go."

"Go where?"

"Never you mind" she said. Then a guy came to us and asked, "Good evening Miss, do you want me to park it for you?"

"Sure."

"Hey Prongs! Padfoot! Over here!" Peter waved his short arms to us.

"Hey Wormtail! Glad to see all the friendly faces...." Sirius said, smiling and looking at all the girls,

and then his smile slid off of his face when he saw Sami. But she was grinning

"Hi Black! Nice to see you to" said Sami

"You guys, no fighting tonight okay?" Eli said

"Oh sure, don't worry, I'm controlling my tempers..." replied Sami

"You look so cute in that dress, now we need to get in with at least with 3 people..." said Ruth (They were still outside)

"Okay, um.... Me, Ruth, and Peter," Eli said

"Then Amber, Sami, and Remus," She paused and then she said,

"And Lily, Sirius, and James." Said Eli, who had an elf blood and has big ears and bigger eyes than us... "Enjoy!"

"Um... Eli, can I trade groups? I don't want them in mine." She pleaded

"Sorry Lils, it's not me who did it, it's my dad who mixed us all..." she looked at Lily then said, "Cute dress by the way!"

"Thanks." She replied


	6. STILL fancy shamancy dinner

Lily's POV---

Ugh, why do I have to be the one who always get stuck in their group? Always!

When I reached the table, Potter pulled my chair for me, and then bowed his head before me.

Kind of weird though how he's now a gentleman. I bit my lower lip to hold my laughter.

"Ok, Potter, why are you acting so weird?" I asked

"You said to behave and that's how I was taught before." He answered (He gave me my-brain's-at-home look) He grinned ear to ear

"Oh, that's nice." The waiter came and then asked us what kind of food we wanted.

"Um, a glass of French wine, and a T-Bone stake, and some side dish for that please..." Sirius told him

"I would like a French wine also and a roasted turkey and some side dish for that..." James told him.

"And for the lovely lady?"

"I would like a glass of an Italian Grape Wine and a salad and some breadsticks with that."

"Thank you, and have a nice night." The waiter replied.

"So, Lillian, you look absolutely amazing tonight!" Sirius said. "Unlike that weird Samantha over there..."

"Oh, thank you and I think Sam is fine with her blue dress...It matches with her eye color" I replied and blushed.

"Oh... I don't know anything about fashion!" He joked

"Oh yeah, they are going to stay at my house..." I told them

"Aw" Sirius groaned. I knew that he hated Sami, but they have to get along.

When we finished our dinner, Eli paid for us and they all got into their cars. Well, Amber, Sami, Eli, Remus and Pettigrew decided to carpool. Ruth will join me and the morons. Oops, did I say the _morons_ I meant to say the _Marauders_.

Oh yeah, let me introduce my girlfriends.

Elizabeth Dawn, we call her Eli. She's the one with elf blood! Isn't it so cool? She's thin and has long, pale blonde hair that touches her back beautifully. Her favorite classes are Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. She hates bugs, especially spiders. She's pretty smart, likes to listen to Weird Sisters' collections, and her boyfriend is extremely cute; Andrew Gibbons of Ravenclaw.

Samantha O'Kelly, she's my best friend and we knew each other when we were still in diapers. She has long, black hair that touches her shoulders, she has warm, blue eyes and she's a Muggle-Born. Her favorite classes are Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's half German and Half British, and she's pretty smart witch! She loves to do pranks on the Marauders and loves to tease Sirius and they love to argue. Yep, and we sometimes think that they like each other. Crazy, but they might.

Ruth O'Conner, she's a long (up to her back), dark blonde haired girl with a pair of greenish-brownish eyes, an average shaped body, but still thin. She's really cute in pig tails and she's French and American! Isn't that cool and foreign friend who's also a Muggle too. She just transported in 2nd year. She's pretty tall and her favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts and she loves to duel with the morons. She's a tough girl! She's smart and already has a cute, smart boyfriend in Reavenclaw; named Matt Nelson. Oh, I don't blame him at all, she's smart, pretty, and she's really tough!

Amber Knight, she's one wild girl, with short blonde hair with long bangs. She has pink highlights and two beautiful baby blue eyes. She's always in a mood for shopping and she's always the one in for fashion like me, but she's an expert. She doesn't have any boyfriends, I wonder why... Maybe they just don't want to all be girly in stuff...

We arrived soon and we fainted in our beds. (Well mine) _snore, snore, snore..._

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. Who's the head boy again?

HI... um hi, uh.... hope people'll review, please, review, you people are sweet, if you review... and enjoy-

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eli screamed

It was 5:30 and everyone woke up because of Eli's screaming. Everyone squeezed into the bathroom and saw Eli screaming for her life! We noticed that she was covered in towels but she didn't care, and she pointed at something which was...A spider!

"Sp...Sp...Spider!" She screamed once again

"Oh, Elizabeth, shut up and let me take care of it okay?" Said Amber " _Accio Wand!_ Her wand flew across the hallway and then went inside of Amber's hands.

"Hmm...** Fanicant implose**—"

"Wait!" I cried "don't hurt him, his just a little spider!"

"Aw, she's protecting the spider" Potter awed and gave a warm smile

"Well, I can take care of it so, everyone, pack your stuffs if you didn't and go shower somewhere else, like downstairs and I'll shower in my mum's, are we settled?" I demanded

"Okay." Everyone murmured

I let out a deep breath and took the spider in my hands. James and the other Marauders watched as I gently put the spider on the big, oak branch which was poking the window. And everything was settled.

"Um... Can you guys get out, can't you can see I'm wrapped inside a towel?" Eli said, madly. She blushed when the boys saw her in the towel.

"Sure, El, we'll leave" said Sirius, nervously

After everyone showered and all done, they ate breakfast; some ate bacon and eggs (boys), some ate toast (everyone), some ate cereal (boys), and some ate porridge. (boys and girls) I ate light, just a piece of toast and glass of milk. The boys ate ton, 2 plates of bacon and eggs, 8 pieces of toasts, cereal, and porridge. The girls just ate a toast and porridge.

When it was 10:00, I hurried downstairs and took my trunk, Vicki, and shoved my wand in my pocket. Everyone was ready and we traveled by the Porky which Amber brought (her dad works at the Ministry). We landed in the parking lot and no one noticed us. IWhew /I I thought. I think everyone sighed that time. We took are heavy, Hogwarts stuffs and got a trolley.

"Move you Slow Poke!" Sami yelled at Sirius

"Who are you calling a Slow Poke?" Sirius yelled back "You Slow Poke!"

"No you are the Slow Poke!"

"You are slower than a beetle!"

"The beetles can fly you know, stupid!" She said in know-it-all voice

"I am not a stupid, you, you, you... idiot!" He searched for the right word

"I am not an idiot and did anyone tell you that how your head is fatter than this station is?" She said

"I do not have any fat head and did anyone tell you that how....you look fat in that outfit?" Sirius asked

(Sami was wearing a navy bellybutton tank top and a jean shorts)

"I DO NOT LOOK FAT IN THIS CUTE OUTFIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed

"Well, you have an ugly hair color!" he laughed

"WELL, DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR HAIR IS BLACK TOO?" she asked him back

We were now standing in front of the gateway.

"Well, you are fat, ugly-----"

"SHUT THE BLOODY MOUTH OF YOURS, BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She bellowed

"Can you two stop fighting?" Ruth said "And, we got to go, it's already 10:50!"

"She started it!" Black whined

I went first, then Potter, Ruth, Black, Remus, Sam, Amber, Eli, and Peter.

"Come on people, we got to find a compartment!" Peter said

We gave our trunks to the man in the red suit. The scarlet express looked shinier then ever. When Samantha found a compartment and everyone wanted to squeeze in but, there wasn't enough room for the boys so the boys had the one next to the girl's compartment.

"Oh, and I can't sit with you, 'cause I have to go to the Head Boy, Head Girl, and the prefect meeting." I frowned "See ya, after patrolling!"

"Oh, okay Lils!" said Sami "I hope the Head Boy's hot!"

"Wish me luck!"

"Bye-!" they chorused

When I left the compartment, and then hurried to the meeting place. It was in the back and it was bigger than the compartments. There were these two great big chairs that read: Head Boy and Head Girl. I felt like the Headmistress sitting and waiting for the other prefects and the Head Boy to arrive.

James's POV—

I wonder who the Head Girl is; I hope it's not anyone in Slytherin... I was looking at my feet and then I entered the meeting place and shockingly Lily was the Head Girl!

"Hiya Evans!" I walked toward her as she looked up at me. Her smile slid off of her skinny face.

"What are you doing Potter?" she asked "Oh! Are you a prefect?"

"Um... no, but Remus is!" I said "I'm the Head Boy!" I shined my new Head Boy Badge. She dropped her jaws and couldn't say a word for a minute

"You...You...But...I....You can't" she muttered


	8. YOU ARE THE HEAD BOY very boring chapter

**James' POV**

"I know, I'm a Marauder and all that, Sirius probably'll get mad," I looked at my feet, "Oh, you should've been there, Sirius and I were in shock when he got the badge..."

"Are you sure you're not pranking, right?" She looked at the coming prefects. Remus came "Hi there Remus!"

"Hi Lily, hi James!" He said smiling at us

McGonnagal came.

"Well, is this everyone?" she asked the prefects nodded "Well, then let's start..."

There was a silence in between 1-2 minutes.

McGonnagal cleared her throat. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? Starting from my left, Miss Evans..."

"Okay,um...Hi, I'm Lily Evans and this is..." I accidentally fell asleep, and Lily woke me up. "James Potter! What the he---?"

"Okay, okay I'm up!" Then everyone snorted and laughed. Minnie gave me a dirty look. I blushed.

"Like what I said, I'm Lily Evans and he's---What?" she asked, looking furious. I was raising my hand high so she could see.

"Um... Can every house prefects go patrolling the hall together?" I asked hopefully

"Sure." Minnie said

"And he's James Potter, the greatest, annoying, fat-headed---" Lily started to say

"Hey!" I said I got up, making the chair fall down, thud!

"Oy, Prongs, sit down!" Remus cried

Next was the Hufflepuffs--

"Hi, I'm Lindsay McMillan; I'm in my 5 th year and he's---"said Lindsay brightly. She had long, dark brown hair all the way touching her shoulders. Two bright hazel eyes and she looked skinny.

"And I'm Thomas Freid, I'm in my 5 th year too!" Thomas finished Lindsay's sentence. He had nice blonde hair, he wore a brown glasses and he had two blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Katherine Olsen; I'm in 6 th year, call me Kathy, and I'm in Ravenclaw" Kathy said, who had fizzy light brown hair with dark framed glasses which made her look like an ugly git, she had pair of dark gray eyes.

"Hi, Lily, I'm Carlos Rod; I'm in the 5 th year." He grinned. He had a black, curly hair and two black beady eyes. He had tanned face.

"Hey, I'm Remus Lupin; you people probably know me and James, we are the Marauders if you didn't notice..."Remus grinned as he talked. It's obvious, and I have no bloody idea why he's not the Head Boy!!! He had light brown hair and cute amber eyes... I sometimes wish that I had amber eyes!!! OOHH AMBER EYES!!!

"Hi, I'm Marissa Adams and I'm in my 6 th year." She said with heavy Scottish accents. She had red hair like Lily, green eyes like Lily, and she was like her twin sister, but she was shorter than her and she had more freckles. Whew, I can tell which is which now. Count the freckles and see which one has more.

"I'm Kenneth Thompson, and I'm in my 5 th year." Kenneth said with an evil grin, he stared at Lily, dreamily. He had blonde hair and pale face, which reminds me of Malfoy, and had pair of blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Emily Hopkins and I'm in Slytherin. I like to braid my hair often so it won't get all mushy, and all fuzzy and tingly-----"I cut her off.

"Sorry but, let's talk about patrolling now!"

"Potter, that's very rude!" She said in these Do-Not-Interrupt-Her looks "Continue."

"And I'm in 7 th year!" She had long brownish-blonde hair, tide in a braid and she wore a glasses and she looked fat like Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ok. Now, about the patrolling, how about, Hufflepuff goes first then, Gryffindor, Slythren, then Ravenclaw, oh and then lastly us." I said in finally-I-can-talk looks

"Alright, and remember, all the 5 th year prefects, you must know your house passwords and you have right to give people the punishments, but no, you cannot take away the House points. We will have a meeting twice in a month and we will have some meetings about the Ball, and the feasts." Professor McGonnagal finished

---The meeting goes on and on, you don't want to here it---

When we were patrolling the halls,we met Julia the 6th year, and also one of Lily's friends. Julia was extremely thin and had very, very long dark brown hair which touched her bums. She was Remmy's girlfriend, I mean they're so much alike, they both are bookworms, they like studying, and don't really care about pranks...

"Hey Julia, nice to see you," Lily said and asked happily "I can't believe Potter became the Head Boy, I thought maybe you and Remus'll be--"

"Oh, I don't know Lils, but I think you are smarter than me." She said, blushing and looked at me "Hey, Potter looks more mature you know go out with him sometimes." She giggled and waved and walked away.

"Yeah, go out with me Evans!" I said, but she just made a soft groan and she kicked me on my shin.

"How many times do I have to say NO?" she asked angrily

"Well, if you go out with me, then there's no 'go out with me' anymore."

Hope you guys will review, I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Damn, I'm starving

**James' POV-**

We finally arrived at Hogsmead, and we met our friends. "Hey, Padfoot, Wormtail!" I said, brightly.

"Hey, mate! So, who's this new Head Girl?" Wormtail asked. We walked toward the carriage.

"Oh, it's Evans alright!" I said, grinned madly

"Oh!" Peter formed a small o'

But Sirius just grinned

"Lils, aren't you coming?" Ruth asked, and Lily's gang looked at her.

"Err... No, but... Sorry, I got to...Ugh! I have to go and be stuck with Potter!" Lily frowned

"Oh, give him a chance, Lil!" Julia said

"Maybe he changed..." Eli convinced

"Oh, maybe," Lily looked kind of upset "Eli, don't you ever convince that to me!"

"Sorry..." said Eli in a small voice

They said goodbye and Lily walked painfully to the Head Boy & Girl carriage. I waved at her but she frowned. Lily went inside the carriage first then me. We didn't say a word. Whenever I wanted to make a conversation, Lily would cut them up. Grr... Why can't she just make out with me? I thought

"Um, do you like Quidditch?" I asked, waiting for an answer

**Lily's POV—**

"Yes," I replied _what a dumb question, _I thought

"Oh, good!" James said in a relief "I play as the Gryffindor Captain currently, my position's a Seeker, but I used to be one of the Chasers!"

"I know that and I'm a Chaser?!" I said in Know-It-All voice

"Oh yeah... Heh...Heh..." He said with a nervous laugh "So, do you like Quidditch?"

"Mmm-hmm!" I nodded my head "I think the Chasers are the best positions!"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that! Seekers are cool too, you know!" He spat" Chasers, they just pass those bloody red balls and throw it in the hoops!"

"Oh, then you, Seeker, they are the worst position and I think Seekers are supposed to have good eyes, but---"

"HEY!" He yelped

"I wasn't done!" I spat "Anyways, you have to look for that stupid, damn ball ... I will never ever try as a Seeker!"

"Lily-kins, dear, Snitch aren't that bad!" he said in the most comfortable voice

We arrived at the front-gate of the school. The carriage suddenly stopped and I accidentally fell on him! We were extremely close, barely an inch. I felt my cheeks blush and I felt his warn breath, warming up my cold cheeks. We, Potter and I, were on top of each other for 3 minutes to catch our breath. The carriage door suddenly burst opened.

"Oops............" He muttered he had a supergrin on his face "I swear I didn't see that!"

"Oh, shut up, Black, we weren't doing anything though, only fell on top of each other." I said, convincing him to believe

"Well, come on then!" Sirius said, impatiently "The hall, the foods and I'm starving!"

"You always are, mate" James got yp, which made me fall, I scowled at him

James and I straightened ourselves. For me; I brushed my hair lightly and straightened my uniform. For James; he ruffled his jet black hair and untied his tie. I rolled my eyes.

"James, please put your tie back on to your collar," I said "Or, should I do it for you?" I sighed but James grinned ear to ear. (Remember Sirius was still watching and he rolled his eyes too)

I tied his tie on but I pulled the tie too tight, which made James gag and make these odd noises, Sirius and I laughed all the way to the Great Hall.

James quickly undid his tie again. I rolled my eyes, but still grinning.

"That was not polite Ms. Lillian _Rosabelle _Evans!" He spat

"Well, don't call my middle name James Mark Potter!" I almost yelled

"I did not call your middle name!"

"Did too,"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" I roared

"Fine." He replied

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and I had to sit with him! My girls joined and so did the Marauders. (UGH!) I sat between Potter and Black. Remus and Julia were across from me, so did Ruth, Amber, Eli, Sam, and Sarah!Another friend of mind, actually it was Julia's bestfriend. I was so glad to see her face. She told us all about her trip in America, how they spoke, how the cities looked like, and how many shopping malls were there! We squealed, especially Amber, she squealed so much that she almost choked. The boys rolled their eyes and gave a huge sigh.

"What's the deal with those bloody shopping stores?" asked James

"Maybe they really like those stores." Remus answered, in this annoying tone

I pushed Potter and Black away so I can here Sarah better.

"OMG, and then I bought each and everyone of you cute skirts and everyone a pink shirt that says: America!" She said

She got her shopping bag out and then gave everyone a red and black checkered skirt, with our initials, and a pink shirt.

"Oh, Merlin..." muttered Black, as he rolld his eyes "Damn, where are those bloody first years, I'm starving!"

"You always are" Everyone said

He rolled his eyes, and folded his arms on his chest, I laughed

"Dammit, stupid first years, why do they always have to be late?" Black muttered under his breath. I laughed _What a cute moron... _I thought

**REVIEW**


	10. Saw her halfnaked

**Lily's POV--**

"Where have you been, Julia?" I asked

"Oh, I went to Bulgaria to visit my cousins, which were all boys," She sighed and rolled her eyes "But, we made it to the airport on time."

By the way, let me introduce my three other friends.

Julia Schmidt, she is thin with an extremely long dark brown hair. If I say extremely, I mean it, it touches her bottom! She always put them in long, silky pony tail or a big bun, so no one steps on them, and she told us that she's going to cut them anyways... she has two hazel eyes and she gets O's every exams, she has a boyfriend named Remus (My best friend which is a boy) and they are kind of serious. She's a pure blood and her family came from Bulgaria, and they moved to England when Julia was 7. She loves reading, just like me, and she loves to study. She's only a bit younger than me and she is bright in her own grade...

Sarah Rave, she's a pure blood, she's kind of short, and she has a long, curly, blonde hair. She has two beautiful blue eyes, and she's a cute dancer; she can dance almost every dances, like, tango, cha-cha-cha, jazzy ones, sad ones, emotional ones, ball ones, hula, tap, and of course, ballet. She's learning some foreign ones like Flamenco, that dance comes from... I don't know, South America or Mexico those parts. She has a boyfriend in Gryffindor, and he's name is Brian Williams.

"Oh." Everyone ohed and formed a small o's on their small lips

Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with bunch of looking-scared first years.

"When I call your name, you shall sit on this stool and the Sorting Hat will decide which house you are going to be." She said, holding a long piece of a parchment

The Sorting Ceremony began with Abbot, Lindsay and ended with Zeimeth, Thomas.

Professor Dumbledore rose up and said with a booming voice, "I want to make an announcement!" Then everyone looked at him "Thank you, now, we know Mr. Filch, the caretaker is here to announce that there are now 420 of banned meterials, if you want to see the whole list, it's outside of his office. The Forbidden Forest and the third floor corridors are forbidden to every year, and I guess that's all. Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates filled with scrumptious meals. The Marauders (Except Remus) especially ate a lot; their plate was filled with a dozens of foods; chickens, roast beefs, spaghettis, green beans, mashed potatoes, big pieces of turkeys, and a huge glob of Macaroni and Cheese. I looked at my plate; salad, salad, piece of chicken, and more salad...

I raised my brows and said, "Ugh, food eating...Monsters!"

When the dinner was finally over (the Marauders had to eat more!) and Professor Dumbledore came to me and James, and then asked," May I have a word with you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans?"

Most of the people went to their dorms.

"Shoo Pro-feet-sore Double-dumb!" James said, with his mouth full of chickens. I kicked his shin which made him say 'ow' and spat a chicken at me! I grossed and kicked his other shin.

"He said, 'Sure Professor Dumbledore!'" Sirius said for him, grinning

Dumbledore just chuckled and said," Thank you Mr. Black, and kindly we shall meet at..." he pause to look at his pocket watch "Merlin's beard, it's already time!"

He let us out of Great Hall.

We went down the corridors, nearly to his office but there was a big painting with a young man, about 19 or 20, with a guitar on his lap, playing a soft tune.

"As you can see, the Head Boy and Girl must have separate dormitories---"

"What?!!!?" I interrupted oops... "Sorry"

he chuckled **A/N:whoa he chuckles a lot!** and said" That's alright, now the password is 'butterbeer' and it changes every month," he continued "Mr. Potter's dormitory is on your left, Ms. Evans right, there is a common room that you can share, you'll find all of your belongings in there, and enjoy!"

"Um, hi, do you have a name, Mr. Painting-on-the-wall?" I asked

James stared at me with an odd look.

"Yes, cutie...you can call me Luke..."

I went to my dorm, and I was amazed; it was bigger than the usual dorm upstairs, it had a king-sized bed which on the headboard, there was a small carve of a Lillie, to represent--well me. The room was filled with Lilies in the vases, and it smelled so nice. The bathroom was better all right; it was light pink, had a lot of roses, big and small candles, the bathtub was large that you can fit the Marauders in, and had 20 faucets and each one had different affects like the big one with a little heart on it is for the waters to come out, the pink one was the bubbles, the green one was different relaxations and more. It feels so nice that I'm going to invite my friends over, and have a Jacuzzi party!

**James's POV—**

My dorm was totally awesome; it was scarlet, gold, I just loved it, Gryffindor colours! My bed was well, king-sized but better than my old four-poster! Awe, I miss my four-poster... My room had a dozens of posters and closets full of old broom series, from Comet 190, yuck, too slow, and jerky...to my newest broom, fastest yet, Nimbus 1000...! There was a glass jar with a Snitch, so I can play with it whenever I wanted to. My dorm was like my room, but it was bigger than my dorm upstairs. The smell of the room was like something new... When I went to the bathroom, it was big, but smells so girly, strawberries, just like Lily!... The bathtub had a lot of faucets, I had one of them, and I used to bath at the Prefects' bathtub when I was in my 2nd year.

I wondered how Lily's dorm looked or was it the same? I was curious alright, and I went through the common room, which was almost the same as Gryffindor Common Room; the sofas, comfy chairs, study tables, a chessboard, a tiny library, pictures, the fireplace... The colours weren't Scarlet and Gold, instead, light brown. I was at her door, and I knocked.

"Come in!" She said

"Hey, mine's great, how's yours?"

"Mine's just fabulous" She replied

"Can I go out with you?" I asked, hopefully

"Maybe if you behave, you might get another chance, besides, I think you are already behaving." She said

"Of course I am, I don't want to lose my title as a Head Boy!?" I said, in obvious voice

Lily and I sat on her nice, comfy bed and she looked at me directly in the eyes.

"James, to tell you the truth, I don't hate your guts..."

"I can change, just give me another chance!" I whispered

"Okay," She whispered back

"Thank you Lily," I said, she closed her eyes and then said, "It means no more hexing people, alright? Even old Snivellus, who hates me and calls me a Mudblood"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT," I yelled, silent tears rolled down her cheeks, but she smiled. I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed it back "I won't let anyone say that to you."

"You are becoming more mature, Potter," She said

"I really like you,"

"Potter, you dated every single girl, in your 3rd year!"

"Yeah, well, you are different, those girls are just well... wants me and you don't!" I said "And you don't really like me, you said that you hated me and you're the one who always dumps me, you're different, so can I please go out with you?"

"James, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on!"

There was a long nasty silence, and I was hoping that she would say yes

"No" she finally said.

"Women!" I hissed as I left her dorm

I looked back and Lily was just sitting on her bed, then she got up and went to her trunk. I was still watching, and she sat down on her chair, rolling the long socks down, unbuttoned and unzipping her skirt, it fell down on the floor. I closed the door and I just went to my dorm, changed into my pajamas too; my boxers were my pajamas, and went asleep.

_Snore, snore..._

I strangely got up and I didn't feel like to sleep so I went to the common room. The fires were cracking slowly, almost dying out but managed to be there. I sat on the sofa, and then I went back to my dorm, changed into my uniform. I went to Lily's dorm; she was sleeping like an angel, with her mouth a little teensy weensy opened to breathe. I leaned down to her, tries to "French Kiss" her, but she moaned softly and she opened her eyelids, and saw me closer than we ever had been! I just gulped and hoped she'll just fall asleep, praying silently to god... She slapped my face and got her wand out.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN HERE????" she bellowed as she pointed her wand at my Adam's apple

I took a deep breath and quickly said as I stammered, "I... was... going to wake you up, and it's time for patrolling if anyone's out of their beds!"

"2:00 in the morning, no one's out, Potter!" she yawned

"That's what you think, I used to sneak out like that, you never know if anyone's just like The Marauders!"

She rolled her eyes and then said," Oh, okay!" She turned around and took off her pajama pants, not knowing that I was witnessing this. My mouth dropped to the ground, and she was wearing red underwear.

Lily's pants were stuck between her toes; she struggled and says some unnecessary words. Finally she goes to her neatly made uniform pile; she pulls up her long, gray socks on her pale knees. Then she wore her skirt, then zipped it, buttoned it, and then turned around so I could see her back. She took her tank top off, I saw her pale back, and she put on her blouse, sweater, tie, and she turned around. She blushed, like her hair colour,

"Uh... whoops"

"Oh, what's the difference?" She blushed harder than her hair

We went patrolling the corridors and some other corridors for like an hour. She was tired, and she leaned against my shoulders. My heart pounded and skipped a few beat. I levitated her all the way down the hall, but on my second thought, I will carry her all the way to her nice, dorm. It was pretty easy to carry her because she sure was light.

"G 'night Flower" I said softly, then I pecked her lips

I took off my uniform, I laid on top off my bed, thinking about what I just saw, and _was it right to see her naked, I mean I saw a picture of her that Sirius took, but this time, it was real..._ (Well, half naked) and went to sleep. _Snore, snore, snore_—

**Lily's POV—**

I woke up at 6:00 to get showered and be dressed. I couldn't remember how long we've been out late patrolling, but... I think I really... Oh this is insane; who am I talking about, JAMES MORON POTTER, the evil guy who do pranks! He said he will change, well, I think I can give Potter and me............going out? AHHHHHH! But........ That is like the worst nightmare, and... well, I'll try.

I finished my shower and, dried myself with my towel and went through my trunk to get a fresh pair of uniform. I brushed my hair like 100 times, but I think it's still tingly. I sat on my bed, and then I realized that a big, black, shaggy canine was staring at me with his cute, puppy dog eyes. He came closer to me and whined. I patted the bed so he could sit next to me. He just looked like Samantha when she's in animagus form.

"Aw, aren't you a cutie pie? HEY! I never noticed that we could keep dogs in school?!" he barked

Then James came in and almost yelled, "AHH! Siri--- I mean what the hell are you doing in here?"

The dog barked and went away through the door.

"Heh...Heh..." James laughed a nervous laugh then he went away to his dorm.

**REVIEW**


	11. Truth be told

**AWE, thanx my fellow reviewer!!!! THANX A TON!!!**

**This is for you, um... it's kinda weird callin' people by their erm... user name, why don't you tell what your name is? Heh, you can call me, Flame-- This chapter's for ya, **

**James's POV—**

"Mate, if you are going to make out with her, we got to tell our secrets, about Moony, and how we are animagus!" He said

"Sirius, I was shocked when you were next to her!" I said

"Sorry, I went on the wrong door, "He said, "So, are you going to tell her?"

I sighed "I guess that's the right thing to do"

So we walked to her dorm door, Sirius in his dog form. I knocked, and he whined.

"What?" she asked

"Um... can we come in?" I asked in a nervous voice

"Sure, whatever"

So we went inside, Sirius wagged his tail and bark joyfully, I couldn't help but laugh

"Is he yours?" she asked, leaned forward to see Sirius better. She patted, ruffled his hair, and she rubbed his belly! I was jealous.

"Uh...well...we need to talk something serious." Sirius barked "Well, Remus told us that if we tell you sooner, the better so whatever I say, don't panic."

I took a deep breath and said, "I am an animagus, and so are Peter and Sirius." Sirius turned into his normal self and Lily grossed really bad, that made me laugh a little.

"I'm a stag..." I turned into a stag then back

"Fits you lot right... Potter; big and strong, Black; pees everywhere and laughs like a dog--"

"HEY" Black folded his arms

"Sorry, Blackie, Loyal to his friends, and Pettigrew; ugly, small, and scared.."

I chuckled a bit, but sighed again, and I said this nervously, "And....... And.... Remus is a werewolf... That's why he's all pale around full moon, he needed to transform!"

Lily didn't look all that surprised.

"Potter, I knew that..."

Sirius and I looked at each other

"Well, I should've told you before, and I'm an animagus too!" She turned into a white tiger with emerald green eyes, then back **a/n: I have this white tiger obssesion! **

We were really surprised, Lily 'I'm-smarter-than-you-lot', 'I-hate-the-marauders' Evans, an illeagle animagi?

"Well, erm, when me and Sam, learned that Rem was a werewolf, we looked up, and found that a werewolf won't harm an animal, only human"

"Well, we are so shocked! Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked

"Didn't you know that it's illegal to be an animagus, if you didn't sign the form?" She replied, kind of angrily and in know-it-all voice

"Oh, yeah....heh...heh...!" I said with a nervous laugh and tried some puppy dog eyes

"James, don't do the puppy dog eyes, it makes me want to kiss you!" She threatened

I did more puppy dog eyes

"Awe, you look so adorable!" She smooched on my cheeks

"Awe, I here the wedding bells"Sirius awed

"Time for breakfast!" she told us

**Lily's POV—**

"Lils," James said, running down the hall with his Marauders coming along with him

"Yes?" I asked politely

"Uh, wait up?" I rolled my eyes and entered Professor Flitwick's room

"Hello, and welcome to Charms, class, and "He squeaked "we are going to learn about the spell "_scrantelant_" now who's going to tell me what this charm's name is and what does it do?"

I quickly raised my hand

"Yes Ms. Evans?"

"It's called the Weightless Charm and it can make heavy things light as feathers." I said

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor, now I'm going to arrange your partners..."

And I became Sirius's partner, I rolled my eyes.

"And, remember you need to speak clearly, scrantelant, you may begin!"

"So, can I go first?" I asked

"Sure," he said, sweetly

"_Scrantelant_!" I said then a greenish blue light appeared from my wand and made Sirius light as a feather. I can lift him with my own two hands; I've never even lifted a boy in my entire life!

No one except me, James, Remus, Ruth, Amber and Sami did the charm correctly.

"Bravo! 10 point each to Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Knight, and Ms. O'Kelly!" he squealed

"Okay, Lils let me try!" Sirius said "_Scrantelant_!" I felt very light, as if I was floating, Sirius could hold me with his pinkie, poking my back.

"Oh, Evans, you are too light, fatten up a bit!" He joked

"I'm not that light you know!"

"Oh yes you are!"

We finished the first hour of Charms; most of the people did the Weightless Charm right. We moved on to make some toothpicks do some cartwheels, and it was funny! I've earned another 30 points from that!

"Charms on first day, it's totally awesome!" Amber said, as her bangs swung across her face

"Yes, and potions next... I hate potions!" Said Ruth, grossed a bit

"Well, they aren't that bad," I disagreed

"Well, 'cause you are the smartest witch" suggested James

We reached to Professor Malfoy the potion mistress's classroom. She was Malfoy's cousin... Same icy blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and very pale skin

"Welcome class, and today we will be working on sleeping draughts. The instructions are on the board, the ingredients are in the cupboard, you have an hour to finish, and you may begin with a partner." She said, quickly, but icily

"Lily, can you be my partner?" James asked

"Uh...sure, why not," I said, awkwardly

"Do you want me to get the ingredients?" he asked politely

"Okay," I said,

He came back with the ingredients; salamander blood, bat's toe nails, Unicorn's tail hair, a thousand year old moss, mosquito's wings, ferret's tongue, and a tear of a troll. Ew, I wonder how the draught will taste like... Maybe like a crap, but I never actually tasted... LOL

"Let's get started!" He said

We did what the board says:

Mix bat's toe nails and salamander blood put them in the pot and boil them for about 10 minutes

The colour will be blue, and then add Unicorn's tail hair, ferret's tongue, and a thousand year old moss.

Stir them slowly, counter clockwise for about 3 minutes then slowly add mosquito's wings, the colour will be lighter

Finally stop stirring counter clockwise, add a tear of a troll.

The finished draught will be very light blue; the smell will smell like lemons

If you have any question, I am on my desk

"Finally, we are finished," I asked as I put the draught on a chemistry bottle, corked and put our names on it. I placed the draught on Professor Marshall to grade it.

"Do you want to try it?" I asked, I offered him the leftover

"Sure," He drank the draught, and then he fell asleep, leaned against my shoulder. I didn't bother, it will wake James up, I didn't want to. So for an extra 15 minutes was James's sleeping time.

Like in the fairy tales, he was the beautiful princess fallen in a sleep, but that is so not right LOL, and I was the knight, who had to kiss the princess. He just woke up after the peck on the lips.

"Thanks for the peck!" James said

We went to Care of Magical Creatures; we learned about Hippogriffs, they were fascinating creatures. I had read about them, but not a real life one. I scored another 20 points for Gryffindor.

"Finally, Lunch!" said Sirius

"Pig..." Ruth muttered

"What?!" Sirius yelped

"PIG!" She repeated

"I'm not a pig, Ruth!" Sirius protested

Ruth got her wand out, in Sirius's shoes, well, he would probably take out his wand to, but Ruth was a girl and Sirius doesn't duel with girls.

"Fine, I'm a pig, but what about the other Marauders?"

"Well, they are pigs too," she said in yes-you-are voice "but not Remus, he's a good boy."

"Well, I'm not a good boy when I'm into pranks, Ruth!" he smiled and joked around

We met the rest of the girls at the Great Hall. We ate lunch; The Marauders, except Remus, they all ate ton, like it was dinner. I only ate a sandwich, chips, and lemonade.

We had study hall next, I finished all of my essays, and when I looked at The Marauders' table, they were all sleeping except Remus; he was reading, I'm sure he finished it.

Professor McGonagall came up to them and whispered loudly, "Now, this is a studying time, not a snoring time! Detention for all of you..." She looked at them, and she saw Remus reading, then she quickly said, "No, not Mr. Lupin."

We were out of the room and James yelled, "YES! WE'VE EARENED OUR FIRST DETENTION IN THIS YEAR!"

"When will you guys learn that detentions are bad for you?" Remus asked

"I have no damn idea, but it's cool!"

We arrived at the DADA room. We learned; if the opponent is aiming at your head and you want to be protective, there's a spell, which it will react like a little helmet. The spell is, _Hemire_.

I've earned 5 points to Gryffindor, so did Sirius, James, Remus, Ruth, Amber, and Sami.

Next was double divinations, we had to read tea leaves, it was so boring that Sirius fell asleep! He got detention.

"Aw, I have to clean teapots..." Sirius said in his miserable voice

The girls, Remus and I rolled our eyes.

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!!! now review more!!!! **


	12. She's cute

****

**Lily's POV-- **

"Finally a free time" Peter said

"Lily, can I have a word with you?" James asked

"Sure," I said,

We went to the Forbidden Forest, I quickly said, "James, we are not supposed to be here!"

"It's alright; now close your eyes, no peeking!" He said, I walked few more steps "Okay, you can open your eyes"

I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful sight, it didn't look like a Forbidden Forest now, and it looked like an Enchanted Forest. There was a stream and the trees were all shaded in red, yellow, orange, there was some forest animals, and Unicorns! There was a Unicorn, drinking the stream water. I was so amazed.

"Oh, Merlin, James, how did you find this place?" I asked

"Well, it's now our little secret, let's name it!" James said, hopefully

"Does anyone know about his place, how—"he put his finger on my lips and made a hushing sound. I hushed

"No one knows, except us"

"How about Enchanted Place, E for Evans and P for Potter?"

"Okay!" he said

"James, thank you for this wonderful moment..." I whispered

"Anything for you, my Lily" he leaned forward to kiss me but I moved away

"It's getting late, we should be headed to the castle now!" I said quickly

"Aw..." He groaned

James's POV—

I tried to kiss Lily, but she wouldn't let me, so we hurried back to the castle, before anyone misses us. We ran to the Great Hall, and I was pretty starving. Our friends were there, waiting for us.

"Hey, make some room for us to squeeze in!" I said, panting

"So, did you do anything...err...together?" Sirius asked curiously

"Well, I tried to kiss her, but she moved away, so no." I said in miserable voice.

We were eating dinner and Lily was reading a piece of parchment about school stuffs, "Oh NO!" Lily wailed

"What?" Sirius asked, his mouth full of turkeys and gravy all over his face

"Wipe your face, Sirius, _NEWTS_ are in this YEAR, OMG, what are we going to do, are they going to be harder than our OWL?!" She panicked

"Relax, it's on late May and the school just started?" I said, casually

"I better study, bye, yeah that's what I'm going to do...!" She hurried down the hall

"Me too, bye guys!" Remus quickly said

"Oh, I'm not going to worry about that test now, I'm going to worry about shopping!" Said Amber

We, The Marauders, all rolled our eyes for Amber, the wild chick in the chicken hut.

"Well, guys, I'm going to dig more in!" I said, joyfully

"Right behind you!" Peter said

"Me too, I'm hungry again!" Sirius groaned

"Ugh, haven't you guys eaten enough?" Ruth asked, "You people ate like 5 plates, already!"

"My stomach's full when I don't feel like to eat, I don't even get fat, I don't know why!" Sirius joked

"I agree, Padfoot!" I ate more

"Hey where are Eli and Sarah?" I asked

"She's having a little walk with Andrew, Sarah's doing serious thing to her boyfriend..." Sami answered, and then sighed "How come no one asks me out?"

"I'll go out with you!" Sirius said

"Us, together, that's like impossible, we hate each other!"

---15 minutes later---

"Aw...I'm so full!" I groaned

"I know, I think I had too much of that Irish Stew!" Peter groaned

"Hey, who's that?" Sirius asked as he groaned

"Yeah...who's......that...?" Amber asked with an excitement

"I think she's new here, we can be friends!!!!" Sami exclaimed

So we all went down the hall to see who it was. She looked like 17, she was tall as Lily, she was thin, she had brown hair, and two hazel eyes. She was wearing a different uniform; long, black, boots up to her knees, a black, short skirt which were showing her lower thighs, white top with a tie; the top showed her bellybutton, and a cloak. She was looking at all the moving pictures and talking to them.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black!" Sirius said

"Oh, hey, I'm Erica Carson, I'm from America," Erica said "Well, I was born and raised here, but we moved to America, because of my Dad's job, but he finished it last week."

"Hey Erica, I'm Samantha O'Kelly, I'm in my 7th year," Sam said

"Hi, I'm James Potter; I think my girlfriend, Lily, is going to be grateful meeting you!"

"There are more friends, they're just studying for NEWTs, I'm Amber Knight, I love your skirt, and do America's witches all have mini-skirts?"

"Yeah," She said

"Hey, I'm Peter Pettigrew,"

"I'm Ruth O'Conner, and I hope you're in Gryffindor!"

"I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor, I'm pretty brave," she said, smiling and she looked at her watch "Uh-oh...bye, I got to go and see Professor Dumbledore!"

She waved at us and she walked to Dumbledore's office.

"She's cute!" Sirius said

"Sirius, don't be all flirty again," Amber warned

"Yeah, and don't you ever dump her!" Ruth threatened

"I hope she is in Gryffindor, I'm going to ask her if they have high heels there!" Amber rejoiced

"Oh, Merlin, it's 10:05, I got to go, bye!" I quickly slipped

I went to my dorm; I went inside of Lily's dorm, slowly, and quietly.... Target, Lily Evans... I jumped and said "BOO!" But she ignored it.

She was reading a lot of books; she had like 10 books on her left, 50 on her right. She just lied on her bed and she read books, books, and more books!

"Oh, goddamn you, Lily, it's already 10:08!" I whined

"Watch your mouth, you ass!" she said coolly, "And what do you want?"

I lied down next to her, making the books fall down the bed. She smelled like a bunch of strawberries

"There's a new girl named Erica Carson, she's in our grade!" I said

"Oh, awesome, when did she get here?" She acted all girly

"I guess today, and I think Sirius is going in for her..." I said

"Where is she now???" She asked impatiently

"I think she's going to be sorted tomorrow and she's in Dumbledore's office..."

"Great, I want to see her!" She said, hurrying and throwing the books at me. She went out of her dorm.

"Lils, wait for me!!!!!" I shouted, I left her dorm too

I ran to her, she asked "Where did she come from?"

"She said that she was born and raised here, but she moved to America and she came back here,"

"I'm going to ask her if they have high heels!" She said in excitement, we were at front of the headmaster's office

"That's what Amber said, girls!" I rolled my eyes

"Chocolate Frogs!" she said

The statue moved and made a staircase. We were used to this; I was in his office most of the times, because I wasn't behaving. Lily in the other hand, she got a lot of rewards and stuffs.

"Hello, sir, "She said

"Hello Professor," I said

"Oh, good to see you, now I know James had met Ms. Carson," he said calmly, I nodded "And, Lily, this is Erica Carson..."

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," she said, brightly

"Hey, Lily, I'm Erica, your boyfriend told me that you should be grateful meeting me!"

"Boyfriend, who?" she asked, I grinned

"James, isn't she your girlfriend? Erica asked

"Well, not yet, but she will be mine!" I said, with a wide grin on my face

Lily poked my ribs

"OW!" I whined

Dumbledore just laughed lightly, and said, "Well, they are the Head Boy and Girl; they can show you around, and Lily, can she share your dormitory?"

"Sure, it will be exciting!" She squealed

"It's fine with me, sir!" Erica squealed too

"Okay then, Ms. Evans, can you show her where your dorm is?" he asked

"Yes, follow me Erica, Good night, sir," She said

"Good night," I said

"Oh, good night to you too!" he replied us

We walked down the hall and stopped when we arrived at the Luke painting.

We entered our dorms, and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up early, because I heard Lily's scream. I dashed to her dorm, opened it and said, "LILY, WHAT'S WRONG?" (I was only wearing my boxers)

She kept on screaming, wailing and crying... Erica was trying to comfort her but; she just kept on biting her lower lip so she wouldn't cry.

"L....look!" she said, still sobbing "I got an E.... on my Divinations..." She sobbed more

"Oh..." I leaned forward to comfort her too

"I've...always....got....an...O......I failed!" She sobbed on her bed

"It's alright, everyone makes mistakes..." I said, she leaned against my cold, shoulder then sobbed harder, I hugged her and patted her back

Few minutes later, she stopped sobbing, but she didn't let go of me. I liked it this way. I could feel her cold tears, rolling down my shoulders...

"Potter, wear something..." She finally said

"Oh...oops..." I blushed, "you guys go to get ready, and it's 6:00,"

"James, wait for me in the common room!" She said

I felt sad for her that she got an E, on her Divination... Well, at least she's better than me; I got a D, Dreadful.

I went into the bathroom and got showered, I ran out of my shampoo. Uh-oh... I got out of the shower, rapped a towel around my waist, and then went into Lily's dorm.

I saw Erica brushing her hair, and then saw me... "What are you doing in here, naked?" she asked, trying to avoid me

"Well, do you have any shampoo that I can borrow?" I asked

"Ask Lily...I used hers." She said, blushing

"Okay..." I replied back and then went into her bathroom, it was unlocked.

"AH!" She shrieked

"Lils, can I borrow your shampoo?" I asked, panting

"Potter, GO AWAY, I'M TAKING A SHOWER! Oh, do you need a shampoo?" She yelled at me first then she asked politely

"Yes," I said

"Here, and give it back to me after you used it!" She handed the shampoo to me through the shower curtain.

"Thanks," I looked at the shampoo cover and it was pink, and all girly "Lily, don't you have different ones?" I whined

"Sorry Potter, that's the only one I've got," she giggled

"Aw..." I groaned, frowned at myself. "Well, it's better than getting my hair all smell..." I muttered

I went to my dorm and finished my shower. After that, I smelled like flowers and all girly just like Lily, I groaned again. I dried myself and searched for my uniform somewhere in the pile of my clothes.

I tied my tie, and looked in the mirror; I looked, all girly after that shampoo. I shivered. So this is how it feels like to be all girly... I thought.

I messed my hair, and I played with the snitch... This reminds me of practicing Quidditch! I went to the common room to wait... 5 minutes later, Erica and Lily came out.

"I thought you were going to be stuck in that bloody room!" I joked

She giggled, and then said, "You smell so girly, ha, ha, ha!" She and Erica giggled.

"Shut it, I didn't have any choice!!!" I blushed

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. finally you gave pronsie a chance

"Attention everyone," Then everyone turned to see Dumbledore "Thank you, as you know we have a new student from America!"

Everyone listened, he continued, "Well, she was born and raised here but her family moved to America because her father has an important duty. Everyone, this is Erica Carson, and I want everyone to give her a warm welcome!" Everyone clapped as hard as they could. Especially Sirius, he clapped so hard, that everyone complained about their eardrums getting damaged. "She went to Bellextay, a witchcraft and wizardry school in Northern America, she will be sorted now."

She sat down on the Sorting Stool, and then Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on Erica's head. I heard the Sorting Hat say," Difficult, you are from a pure blood family, you are pretty smart... Hmm. oh, you've got the bravest mind here, so better be..... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted

Everyone cheered and partly groaned. I guess she was pretty popular for the boys!

She came down to join us, we ate breakfast and joined went to our classes.

Erica is going to share the Gryffindor dormitory, and she is now used to the uniform.

I heard Sirius saying, "You're cute, can I go out with you?"

And Erica replying, "Sure,"

But I don't think she know that he's an evil, mischief, prankster!

October; at the Great Hall

"OMG, it's already Hogsmeade weekend," Amber squealed with delight, jumped few times, and then made a long list of what she's going to do and buy.

We all squealed, and the boys rolled their eyes. I don't know why Erica does this, but she likes Sirius, and Sirius likes Erica. Oh, I know Sirius; he dumped every girl in his 3rd year.

I don't want him to dump Erica... It will make her feel that she really hate this school, Hogwarts.

Everyone was eating; James and I were talking about the Halloween feast. We became close friends. I never thought of that me and Potter going out.

"Lily, can you go out with me?" James asked with his puppy dog eyes

"Aw... Sure!" I awed, and touched his cheeks, played with his hair... Everyone gasped

"Did I hear Lily Evans right?" Sirius asked, shockingly

"Why?" Erica asked, questioningly

"Because, Lily hated him for being alive!" Sami said, she also was shocked

"I said, sure, so get over it!" I said, madly

"Okay..." They muttered

I never felt this way before, whenever I see James, I feel like to smile, and be with him...

"Hey, Sami, can I talk to you, privately?" I asked

"Okay,"

We went out of the Great Hall, and then we went in a dark corner.

"I think I like James, he is mature...and besides, he can be a little annoying but, cute!"

She laughed, "Okay, everyone likes James..."

Then she realized what I just said

"That's great news; I'm going to tell them!" She said

"No, Sam, I'm going to tell James and then when we go to Hogsmeade together they are going to be shocked," I paused then said "then you can tell them"

"Okay," She said

"Oh, yeah, you still have your bikini right? I'm going to invite all of our girls to my dorm to have a Jacuzzi party, but I have to invite 2 at a time," She giggled "I'm going to invite you and James

"Awesome, I'm going to tell that!"

"Fine" I replied

So we finished the dinner. James and I went to the lion statue, and then said, "Gummy Eels" the new password.

"James, can I tell you something?" James looked at me with his cute eyes

"What?" he asked

"Lean closer to me... And then I'll tell you" I said, he leaned closer to me. I can feel his breath, "I think I like you too" I whispered

"OMG, I like you too!" He said

"You told me in the beginning of my life, Potter..."

"So, are you going to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure," I said, dreamily. I smooched on his cheek, and then he smooch me back

"And, one more thing, bring your swimming trunk, Sami's bringing hers too," he grinned then tried to kiss me, but I moved away "meet me after, bye!" I waved

3 minutes later, James came in, and then 3 minutes after that Sami came in, with her cloak on.

"Okay, then... to the bathtub," We all went to the bathroom. We took off our cloaks, so we can see our swimming suits; Sami had a red bikini, I got a green one, and James got the same swimming trunk he wore for the summer.

"Hey, it's not the same one that I saw during the summer?" James said

"Oh, I have 18..." I muttered

I turned the water, the bubbles, and the steams. I was between Sami and James. We all sighed as a relaxation.

I leaned against James's shoulders, he sighed again, but this time, a sad one.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Moony, next week's full moon," He said "Good thing it's not on the feast,"

"Oh, right," I said "hey, did anyone told Erica about us and Remus?"

"Uh... No..." Sami replied.

"Okay, it's our last year anyways..." I said, still leaning to James

We stayed in the tub for like an hour.

"Samantha, when are you going to get a man?" James asked

She sighed "I don't know, someday someone will come to me,"

I stopped leaning. I straightened myself and saw what time it was; 12:36...

"Oh Merlin, it is 12:36, Sam, I think you should go before you get caught..." I said, as I got out of the tub

They got out too.

We dried ourselves and Sami wore her cloak, I said to her "Try to be cautious, Sam, I'll see you tomorrow,"

I changed into my pajamas, and then went to sleep.


	14. hogsmeade without any trouble

Morning

Today was Saturday, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. We were free to roam around the Hogsmeade and buy stuffs. I made a list of what I'm going to buy; a costume for the Halloween feast, new quills, shampoos, more inks, and more parchments. I got showered, and got dressed in Muggle clothes; white bellbottomed pants, and a pink shirt. The pink shirt was to plain, so I was going to do something; I got my wand, and threads, I waved my wand, and then I sewed the words in a heart shape. It says in big, bold font; **James Potter Is Mine**.

"That's better!" I said

I went out to the common room if James was ready, well he was there alright, waiting for me.

He looked at my shirt; he grinned and pecked my forehead

"Aw, so are you ready?" He awed and then asked

"Whenever you are," I said

So we went to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Everyone was staring at us, and my shirt.

"Um... Guess she doesn't hate him much, and I heard that they're going together... Today..." Samantha said, nervously

Sirius asked, "So, you finally gave Prongsie a chance?"

"I guess you can call it that way," I replied

"Aw, you guys look so great, the two of you!" Eli squealed

We all ate lightly, except James and Sirius. They finished the breakfast in 3 minutes, which was pretty fast. They ate 6 waffles and 4 bacon and eggs... We all went to the front gate and got a carriage. Sami and Amber are all single, so they're hanging out together.

"After you," James said, opening the carriage door for me

"Thanks," I said

We went inside the carriage, well, Head Boy and Girl carriage.

"So, have you decided the costume that you're going to wear?" He asked

"Uh...No..."

"Oh, I'm not telling what mine is!" he said

"Well, then I'm not going to tell you too!" I said, "Are you going to be with me all the time?"

"Why not," he asked

"Oh, I need to buy my costume," I said, I took out my list "First we'll go to—"

"Buy ice creams, then we do what you want to!"

"Okay,"

James's POV—

We arrived and we met our friends. We said goodbye to them, and left

We stopped at the ice cream shop, bought two ice creams, and then left. I got double chocolate with extra peanuts and fudge. Lily got strawberry chocolate chips.

"So, where to?" I asked

"Let's stop at the quill shop, I need to buy a new quill, inks, and parchments!" she said, licking her ice cream, and she was giggling

"I can make you some parchments!" I said

"Can you?" she said, she raised her brows

"Yes, I learned the trick from my Father..."

We entered the store.

"I'll go look on these ones!" She said, she went to the soft-quill and girly part of the store.

"Okay..." I replied

I bought 2 eagle quills, 1 hawk quills, and 1 bottle of an ink.

I went to the counter, the lady said, "That will be 7 Galleons,"

I paid her exactly 7 Galleons.

The she came with 5 quills on her hand, and 6 bottles of ink on her other hand.

"Sorry, I'm late..."

"That would be 9 Galleons and 16 sickles..." She paid her.

She had bought a red hawk quill, an owl quill, and more, but I couldn't name them al, it was just colors with designs on them like diamonds, rubies, and emeralds.

She bought a lot of inks too, a lot of colors; red, blue, orange, green, pink, black

"Have a nice day!" flower told her

"You too, darlings!" She waved

"Now, where?" I asked

"A new shampoo!" she said, I was glad!

We entered Madam Heather's, I bought my shampoo. She bought hers too, but different one; it was with fruits.

"Can we go buy some sweets now?" I pleaded

"Sure, I got to buy my costume now, bye; I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks!" She said, she waved and ran to the store

"Okay!" I yelled at her

I went to Honeyduke's and bought candies and sweets for Lily. I ate the half.

I met Sirius and Erica, eating chocolate frogs.

"Hey, Mate!" I said

"Oh, hi James, where's Evans?" He asked, sucking the frog's foot

"She went to buy her costume for the Halloween feast," I said

"There's a feast? I have to buy a costume too; oh wait, I have a costume, never mind!" She said

"I'm going to wait for her in the Three Broomsticks, coming?" I said

"Sure, what's the Three Broomsticks? Is there a broomstick, I can play Quidditch, too!" She said jumping up and down, making her skirt fly, the breeze caught the skirt. It showed her underwear but she didn't notice.

Sirius grinned; he carried her all the way to the Three Broomsticks. "Sirius let me down!!!!"

I laughed; I went inside the Three Broomsticks too.

Soon, she arrived with a lot of shopping bags on her delicate hands, I came to help her, but she managed.

"Hey," she said, as she panted, and her face was all red, from anger I guess

"Hey, Lils!" Erica said, leaning on Sirius's shoulder, then she got up to go to order Lily's stuff, a Fire Whisky!? I was shocked!!!

"I just got my costume, I just need some Amber's stuffs to finish off," She said, she drank the whole mug

"What Amber's stuffs?" Sirius asked, curiously

"Girl things..."she answered

She's weak when she face alcohols, she leaned against me

"What girl things?" I asked

"You'll see when you see me at the feast," She collapsed

"Lils wake up, Oh, stupid fire whisky!" Erica said

"Oh, I'll wake her up," I said, grinning "Just watch..."

Erica gave me a curious look, Sirius just grinned

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I just got your Charms Essay, and you got an A..."

"WHAT?!?!" she yelped, she sobbed, "I never failed on Charms before!"

"Lillian, oh, Lillian, I was trying to wake you up," She stopped sobbing; "You are so drunk!"

She blushed, we laughed, Sirius looked at his watch, "Uh, oh, the carriage!"

"Why, are we late?" Erica questioned

"Very," I said, I looked at my watch, it was 4:25, we usually get to the carriage at 4:15, but this time, we were really late!

To tell you the truth, we loved to get in detentions; in fact, I broke the Hogwarts record for breaking all the rules, I broke all of them in my third year.

Well, we used to be late all the time but I think I'm being more mature...

Lily fainted, she moaned softly,

"Let's go, James, carry her or something!" Sirius said, impatiently

"Alright," I carried her, she was really light. Lighter than me, she was like 50kg, (about 100 lb) and I was 63kg, (about 130 lb)

We all made to the carriage.

Lily was still drunk, and she's awake now...

"Gosh, you are so weak when you drink that thing..." I said, "That never happened to me, when I drank that..."

"Aw..." She groaned "Headache."

She fell fainted again... We arrived pretty soon; I didn't want her to be in trouble, I didn't go straight for the Hospital Wing, I just placed her in the common room.

She woke up like an hour later.

"Oh, dmn fire whisky, oh crap..." She muttered

"Ha, I never saw you drink those; I thought you were smart enough to not drink it,"

"SHUT UP!" She roared I shut upped.

Tomorrow was the feast, and I can't tell you what I'm going to be... You'll be surprised...

Morning

I woke up extra early, and then got in to the shower... I wondered what Lily's costume was, well when we were in our 4th year, she dressed up as Queen Elizabeth, and I dressed up as Godric Gryffindor...

Lily was still asleep; I went by her and yelled, "RISE AND SHINE, LILY-FLOWER!!!"

"AHH!" she shrieked "James, please, I was having a good dream!"

"Sorry," I laughed "What was the dream about,"

"I'm not telling you and I wish it would just come true!" she said calmly

"Fine, oh, and remember, tomorrow Quidditch practice, alright?" I said, as I remembered

"Okay..." She said, she yawned

"I'll wait for you at the common room, and be quick about it!" I said

She came out like 40 minutes later. It only takes me 10 minutes to shower and 1 minute to get dressed up...

But you never know, girls!

I played with the Snitch.

We went to get some breakfast; I sat next to Lily and Sirius, as usual.

"What are you going to be for the costume?" Ruth asked "I'm going as the archery person!"

"I'm going as a London Lover!" Amber said "I just got this cute shirt and skirt, and also I got these red high heels!"

"Well, I can't tell you here, he's listening, and" She said, I rolled my eyes "I'll tell you later..."

"Okay..."

As the day went off, the prefects, Lily, and I had to set up for the feast. Lily and I did the tables, the bats, the lights, and other stuffs.

We had the ghosts to do the music; it was freaky, and it sounded all wrong...

We finished our decorations and other stuffs. The feast starts at 11:00, to 1:30; Lily went early to the dorm to get ready.

Lily's POV—

I was going to be a pirate! I couldn't think of anything; at first I thought of a cat, but it was pretty common, and then I thought of being a casino bunny. I was going to buy it, but on my second thought, James will be mad and all crazy, how I looked. So I think a pirate will be fine. I wondered what his costume will be; a Quidditch player or it could be Godric Gryffindor again...

To get ready, I first dyed my hair blonde, I looked good in blonde! I had to wait for 30 minutes and then dry it.

When the hair was done I curled my hair, it was wavy. I put on my black with a big skull bandana and tied it on my head.

Then for the costume, I wore a red and white, stripy bellybutton, spaghetti-strapped top, which it showed my stomach almost up to my lower ribs it also showed my back. Ripped jean Capri's, and a belt with a big belt buckle.

For the accessories, I pierced more on my ears from _Magical Beauty Tips & Body Piercing_ ; I wore a lot of earrings, especially golden hoops, and diamonds. I had a real sword, which looked like a pirate's sword, a lot of rings, necklaces, and some anklets.

I did tattoos; I bought the _Tatoos for all Ages; _big skull ones on my right side of the belly, heart one on my arm, a dragon on my back, James Potter on my ankle, cross on my other arm, and a rose on my left shoulder.

I made a lot of cuts; my legs, shoulders, belly, face, arms, all over my body. It bled, but I didn't mind. I had some potions that could heal them...

For my make ups I did it really heavy; a ton of blue eye shadow, thick black mascara, and a red lipstick. They were all water-proof. I did one eye, because I was wearing an eye patch.

It was already 10:50; I bet James is waiting for me at the common room.

I went out the door; I didn't see James at all.

"James?" I said

A big dementor with a big hood on it came closer to me, I hate dementors. Everything went cold, but I was still happy, I got my wand out, I cried, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver wolf appeared, it went to strike the dementor, it stroke and the dementor flew away to the wall, "Hey, you are not a dementor, whew, James, don't do that!"

"Ow," He moaned "Don't do that either!"

I went over by and I leaned forward to see James, he looked like a real dementor...

He looked at me with all the wounds, below my eye, there was a thin cut that was bleeding, but I wiped that away. he got up and quickly said," Lily, are you all right?"

"Yes," I said calmly "Sorry, I thought you were a dementor..."

"Which one's Amber's stuffs?" He asked

"Mascara, earrings, lipstick, and this ring, she didn't need them, so I asked her..."

"Okay, but where did you get all those wounds?" he asked

I showed him my sword, then said "From this,"

"You really cut yourself?" he looked all surprised

"Yes..." I said, still calmly

"But isn't that..." he touched my sword's tip, his finger got wounded and it bled "Ow, real?"

"Well, I have my ways?" I told him

"Okay them..."

"Aren't we suppose to be in the feast?"

"Oh, yeah, let's hurry!"

We went through the halls, I ran, but James kept his hood up and he sort of glided. I laughed a lot; James Potter, being a dementor...

When we entered the Great Hall, and everyone except for Professor Dumbledore, Erica, and other people who knew it was James, they all were looking at James. It went all cold again; I think he did a cooling charm.

Erica, I'm sure she didn't know what dementors were, and I don't even think they have dementors in America...

"My word, isn't that a dementor?" A girl with a cat suit asked, she almost panicked

"Yeah, but what are they doing in here?" A boy answered in a cat suit replied

Everyone screamed and horrified, except, the teachers, and people who know it was James.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared "Everyone, it is just James in a costume, do not panic!"

Everyone just stopped panicking, then stared at us, Dumbledore said, "Let the Party begin!!!!"

I went to get some punch; a lot of people were at the food table, Sirius was one of them...

"May I dance with you?" A voice appeared from behind

"Ah!" I was surprised

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." I could see his face now, it wasn't James though...

"Uh...sure, why not?" I replied

He was in Ravenclaw, he was wearing archery stuffs, and I guess he's a Robin Hood or something...

We dance in a freaky, slow song, which were played by the ghosts.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Michael, I'm in Ravenclaw..." he said, he had a blonde hair and pair of blue eyes. I stared at his eyes and I just fell in his arms...

"Sorry, your eyes are amazing..." I said, I blushed

"Don't stare at them too much," He blushed, "I love your eyes too, and it's the only emerald in this whole school, Lily..."

"How did you know my n—"I asked, but he interrupted "I know you because I see you everyday in our classes, you always score Gryffindor points, why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"I...err...don't know..." I stammered

"You look great with blonde hair; I heard that you and James Potter are going out"

"Well, yes..."

"Oh, I was hoping you to say no, and then we could be great together..." he said, with his puppy dog eyes

"Aw... I'm sorry, I like James now..." I said, he wiped the bloods on my cheeks and kissed on the wound. I blushed

"Where did you get these cuts?" he asked

"Oh, my sword...I'm alright..." I said, calmly "I got to go, my boyfriend probably will make your hair blue or something if he sees us"

"Alright, it was nice to have a dance with you..." He said, with his dreamy eyes. I gazed into the eyes; I felt lips touching mine... He kissed me...

"I think you should probably go now... He might be watching us..."

"Good night and thank you for having my kiss..." he said

"You're welcome?" I said I went to get some more punch...

I just got some punch, when James snuck behind me, staring at me, very furiously...

"So, you danced with him, and you let him kiss you?" James spat

"James, sorry, but it just happened that way..." I looked at his eyes, I could see anger... My eyes began to water, I felt guilty...

He sighed, he wiped my tears, some went down to my wounds, and it all burned and healed.

"I feel so guilty..." I said, he hugged me and I hugged him back

"Let me just forget about what I just saw," he said calmly "Can I dance with you, me matey?"

I giggled, James in the dementor costume, and saying pirate words made me laugh. I kissed his cheeks; it made a red kiss mark, then I wiped it for him.

"Argh, sure me dementor, mate!" I said

We laughed. It was great making James laugh...

"Sorry!" I cried I bumped into a person, "It's so crowed in here..."

"Wanna go out then?" He asked

"Sure..."

So we went outside. The sky was all dark and gray, I think it's just an illusion that the teachers made for the feast.

I laid flat at the grass, he did too.

"Are those real clouds, or is it just an illusion?" I asked

"I think they're just illusion that the teachers made for the feast..." He replied, I was amazed, I thought of that too.

Sirius and Erica came out too, Erica said, "Wow, it sure is crowed in there!"

"James, can I dance with Lily?" Sirius asked

"Err, sure, but don't do anything to her," he said warningly

"Okay, you can dance with Erica, she's wearing this statue thing in this one island in America," he said Sirius was being a cute, black dog "Lady Library"

"Liberty, Sirius, Lady Liberty, You can see it when you come to America, it's a monument." Erica corrected him

"Right, Liberty..." he muttered

Sirius and I went to a far darker place than before... We danced crickets as our music and fireflies as the lights.

"What was that 'don't do anything to her' meant?" Sirius asked

"Oh, a guy asked me for a dance before James did, and he kissed me on my lips... I guess that's why..." I answered him

"WHAT?!" He yelled "You got a kiss from another guy?"

"I said sorry, and I felt guilty, he just forgave me though, just forget about it..."

"Lily, you should not cheat on James..." Sirius threatened, it made him look scarier...

"I never said I cheated on him, a boy with innocent looks in his eyes came to me and asked I didn't want him to get all heart broken..." I said kind of whining

"Lily, you are way too soft, be mean to guys," Sirius gave me an advice, he looked over my shoulder, and then he whispered "I think we better go, your boy's all staring at us..."

So we went back where James and Erica was, then James quickly said, "Did you do anything to her?"

"No, he didn't do anything... We just talked..." I said for Sirius

"Really?" He asked

"Really," I whispered

"Alright, I'm going to leave you guys alone," Sirius said "Come here, Lady Library, I'll carry you all the way to the feast!"

"It's LIBERTY, Puppy," Erica corrected him

"Right, liberty," Sirius replied

James said, "So, can we dance?"

"Oh, sure, do you want to go to our Enchanted Place?" I asked, and then he nodded

We went into the Forbidden Forest, to the Enchanted Place; it looked great when it was night.

We danced and danced, I got tired and I sat on a rock; it was big enough to lie down.

I lied down on the rock, James did too, he leaned closer to me and kissed, I kissed him back...

It felt amazing; I don't know why I didn't let him kiss me before...

We got up.

I giggled; he had a questioning look, "What are you laughing at?"

"Aw, you look great with red lipsticks!" I wiped the lipstick marks for him.

He blushed, then said, "You look great in pirate stuffs,"

"Come here," I said, I opened my arms, he came, he put his hood down.

When he came an inch away from me, I said, "Wait, wait...."

He stood there, with his eyes open with happiness, "Close your eyes, okay? NO peeking!" I snapped

I wrapped my hands around his neck then began to kiss him, he opened his eyes and then he complained, "Hey, NO FAIR, girls aren't suppose to start kissing, guys suppose to!" he wailed

"Alright," I giggled. James kissed me, I felt his tongue, and we were actually French kissing... I began feeling a soft and happy, like drinking sodas or licking an ice cream...

James hugged me so tight, that I started to choke, I needed to breathe!!!

James's POV—

Today was the happiest day on my life, we kissed! I hugged Lily tight, so she wouldn't go anywhere...

I didn't feel any tonguing; I stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Oh damn, Lily!" I cried

She coughed and inhaled a lot of oxygen. Whew, I thought.

"James, next time when you kiss me, don't hug me too tight," she said, sighing

"Sorry," I apologized

We started kissing again, Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked

"Nothing," she said, she kept on giggling a girlish giggle

I felt a raindrop, "Uh-oh, I think it's going to rain,"

"Just, be with me, Potter," she whined, with her puppy dog eyes, she was mighty too cute!

We started kissing again, passionately, slow first, than it became faster.

I became naughtier by the second; I tried to take her clothes off, but she pinched my neck

"OW, what did you do that for?" I whined

"Well, you are becoming a bit naughty..." She teased; we were all soaked by the rain.

She sneezed

"Lily, let's go inside, you're catching cold..." I said, still howling with pain


	15. awe, u think we're cute

Thank you for all those people who reviewed--

sorry, I just had some lazy times-- and i just moved to another county... so there was a problem with the internet--- you know those stuff

heh... anyways thank you so much, i know i'm not a good writter anyways... anyways thank you especially my first reviewer, made me feel so special twinkles

here's another update-

James's POV-

We went inside and dried ourselves with the Blowing Charm.

When the feast was over, the prefects, Lily, and I had to help the teachers clean up.

Remus and I played with the foods, throwing, and making a great, big, mess.

But it was okay... We muttered "Scourgify," then the mess was all gone...

It was a great night, I was all tired and so were all the prefects, the teachers, and Lily too..

Tomorrow was Monday, but the teachers let us sleep late for the feast...

"Goodnight, Professors," Lily said, she yawned

"Goodnight to you too, Miss Evans..." Professor McGonagall replied

"G' Night, sir..." I muttered to Dumbledore, "G' Night, professors" then all the teachers

Lily and I walked down the hall, feeling all sleepy and tired, she leaned against me, and then said, "It was a great feast, I loved it..."

"Me too, but why can't we have some different music than that freaky songs?" I said

"I know, and I think they damaged my ears!" she joked

We stopped at the statue, I muttered, "Gummy Eels,"

"Sleep tight, I'm going to take these things away," She said,

"'Night..." I muttered,

"Goodnight..."

"Sleep tight..." I yawned

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!" she finished the rhyme

Snore, snore, snore...

Lily's POV—

I woke up extra early, to get some practice; the first Quidditch season's on November 24, I hope we don't lose... Well, we practically never lost, but I'm kind of worried about the incoming Quidditch team...

I giggled, and then yelled, "JAMES, ARE YOU IN HERE???"

He didn't reply, how rude... I thought

I looked at his dorm, he wasn't there... I got dressed and went out for a walk, actually, I got my broom, and then went outside

Well, amazingly, James was already there jumping in the leaves, with his follow Marauders, as usual... I rolled my eyes, they didn't spot me yet and I'm going to sneak on them... I'm very sneaky too, I laughed evilly...

But Sirius spotted me, he winked. Whew I thought...

I was an inch away from him, I yelled,"CAN I JOIN??" He jumped a few feet, looking all scared and surprised

"Hiya Lily...." he said, as he panted... I think he didn't notice me. Sirius, Remus, and Peter laughed out loud ïƒŸ LOL!!! "Uh, yeah, you can join!"

"Great," I said, as I threw away my broom, and jumping in a pile of leaves. "Why do you jump in leaves in the morning, you can do it in the free times?"

"So we can enjoy our last year at the school, and we don't have enough fun to do it in the free times, we have other prank—I mean plans..." Sirius said this for James

"Well, aren't you worried about the Quidditch match?" I asked

"Oh, yeah, the Quidditch, I totally forgot about it!" James said in a disappointment

I sighed, and rolled my eyes...

"We can still bring our little team, can't we?" I asked

"Well, they're all probably snuggled up inside their four-posters..." James said, "But, we can wake them up..." he grinned, he's face saying 'I am sure that I am up to no good..."

"Don't give me that look..." I warned him

"I'm not doing anything wrong, you know..." he protested

"Yes you are, and you are thinking something very evilly, you guys are planning something, aren't ya?" I poked his ribs

"Ow..." he rubbed his ribs

"Awe, Lily, you are so up ahead of us, you always know what we are thinking..." Remus said, and then I put a little smooch on his cheek, he looked very cute...

Uh-oh... James saw that... "HEY!" he roared furiously

"What, I just gave him a little smooch..." I whined they all stared at me, James were mad... "Fine, then if you don't believe me, I'll smooch all of you," I smooched everyone on their cheeks.

"Awe..." Sirius awed "You think we're all cute..."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think The Marauders are cute, whatever you do, and it's always funny..." I paused "And heart-breaking..."

They all looked at me with their puppy dog eyes, I think they meant 'Oh, please, don't think like that...please, oh god, help us!'

"Well, we did those heart-breaking pranks on you because; James liked you very much, and tried to get you his attention..." Remus said

"Why didn't you lot stopped doing pranks and just went on the bright side?" I asked, "Then I could have come to you much earlier..."

They looked all ashamed, especially James and Sirius.

"Well, it was quite funny when you're mad at us, you look so cute!" James said, in'awe'

I stared at him, oddly...

"Well, it was not cute in this redhead's point of view; like the time you made my hair all covered with maple syrup, Cauldron Cakes, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, sugar quills, all sorts of sweets...I had to wash my hair every once in an hour, that made me run upstairs to the common room, everyone laughing at me (except Lily's friends, they were all furious; they never talked to them at dinner)..."

"And, remember the time when you put this bomb thing (which you probably will know... Dungbomb) inside my bag and it was all smelly..." I continued "Oh, remember Beady, my cat, you turned her fur green; it was supposed to be white, oh, and remember when it was Valentine's Day, you asked me out but I of course refused, and then you just kept this cupid, singing to me everywhere I go! It was annoying, I tell you, and remember when you made this big zit on my nose! It was gross and I had to stay in the Hospital Wing with Snape!" Everyone disgusted that...

"All right, all right, we get the point..." Sirius pointed out

"Oh, remember the horns sticking out of my head, and the nose; it grew larger 'till it hit the ground..." I kept on going...

"STOP IT, you are making us all ashamed of ourselves, just because you can..." James warned

"FINE, now you made me all bitchy," I spat, I crossed my arms

"Your mother will not be proud of what you just said," Peter gave me I-am-the-one-and-only-mr.-nice-guy-and-i-don't-swear looks

"Well, it's just not fair, you Morons always bully people, and I'm the one who always stops you people, (except Professor McGonagall) and everyone thinks that it's funny..." I spat

"Why don't we practice Quidditch," James asked, very nervously... Yes, he saw my 'redhead tempers'!

So we all got our brooms, we walked on the crispy, dead leaves, which Mr. Filtch was raking them with magic,

We got our little Quidditch balls, then we all played and enjoyed the game that we were playing, or should I say practice? It sure was nice to play Quidditch; after those dreadful ghosts' music. I actually thought of that was worse than Petunia's complaints about her nails, but I think Petunia's singing voice is much worse...

We flied all enjoyable, Sirius and Remus was the team beater, Peter wasn't in the team but, he sure was a great, pudgy cheerleader. We made him play as the keeper, to block me.

They, Sirius and Remus, were trying to hit me with a bludger, well they were just playing. I kept on dodging, I laughed at them...

James was looking for the Snitch; I stared at something black, wearing a mask... I was focusing at the figure, which made the bludgers a direct hit on my stomach...

I screamed a bit, it was pretty painful, those nasty little bludgers; I fell off of the broom; we were above 50 feet from the ground. They tried to catch me, but they were quite slower than me falling... I got my wand out and cried, "Accio Broom!" I repeated and repeated until I could reach it. But, it was too late; I crashed down on the ground, making a lot of nasty noises... I couldn't open my eyes... I moaned


	16. 100 feet above the ground

From now on, I'll make no one's POV—

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Lily, I'm really sorry..." muttered Remus, he was holding Lily's hand, his eyes filled with tears that wanted to come out, but he managed to hold them back...

Lily slowly opened her heavy eyelids; four outlined figures were visible, two people holding her hands, and two other people looking all worried sick, all pale.

"J—James?" she asked, barely louder than a whisper "What am I doing in here?"

"You fell off your broom, remember?" James whispered

She moaned and tried to get up, but she just couldn't. She couldn't feel anything, and when she tried to move, everything was a big pain.

She couldn't help but cry silently, she couldn't manage the pain in her...

It was 7:00, and of course, Madam Pomphrey was up to make her patients feel all better. She was very angry at them, playing Quidditch this early.

"Oh, they should have not played that rubbish game, this morning, and they were all playing without an adult's supervisions!" she muttered to herself, angrily

Lily was covered in all sorts of bandages, all over her body, head to toe... She looked as if she was a little mummy, with red hair.

"Oh, this is my entire fault, all mine, I should have not hit those bludgers to her..." Remus kept on blaming on himself

This made Lily giggle, "It's no one's fault, I was just staring at something..." she said, and she gave them a warm smile

Lily couldn't go to her classes, but her trusty gang could give her all their notes, so she could finish her school works...

"Oh, Lils, we were all terrified when we heard you all injured like this, Eli even fainted!" Erica said, urgently... Eli blushed

"I'm all right now," She tried to get up, but it was too painful and uncomfortable with all these bandages on... "Ow, stupid bones..." she muttered

"You probably broke the record of 'student breaking your bones from Quidditch'; you broke 56 bones in your body..." Amber said this very urgently

"Oh," Lily 'oh'ed

"Here, eat this, it'll help..." Remus from behind gave her a chocolate (oh, this part sounds so familiar...)

"Thanks, Remus..." Lily ate the chocolate; she began to feel the warmth coming inside of her body... "So, how much will I have to stay here?"

"20 days, to recover, at least you can play Quidditch, before the first season..." Julia said, reminding her about the Quidditch

She got a lot of visitors; her gang, the Marauders, her little fans; 3, 6th-yeared Hufflepuff boys; they gave Lily roses, get-well cards, more roses, candies, chocolates, all sorts of stuffs.

They were practically visiting her every, single, days... She thought it was a bit of annoying things...

"Are you alright, now?" one of the Hufflepuff boys asked, he had blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and he was pretty cute... He gave Lily a handful of chocolate frogs

"I'm sure feeling 'all' right, but Madam Pomphrey don't let me go to classes..." She said, she sighed

"Awe, Miss Evans, you are just being a bookworm, sometimes you have to rest your brain...." Another boy from Hufflepuff called, he had chocolaty, brown hair and a pair of hazel eyes... He's also cute too, and he gave Lily more sweets...

"Well, good luck getting yourself out of here," Finally a black haired boy who tided his hair on a neat pony tail, he had blue eyes, and he gave Lily some other sweets, also a warm smile...

Lily was struggling because of the get-well presents, sometimes James complained about the boys, and he sometimes gets too worried if Lily's in for those Hufflepuffs...

20 days left, and she got out of the Hospital Wing, she was all better and can play Quidditch again, Madam Pomphrey was all furious at Lily; playing a dangerous sport...

She usually talks to herself like, "Oh, who made this bloody game?" or "More bone-braking days... just arrived..."

"Hey, so are you feeling all better?" Remus asked, nervously

"Well, I felt fine like a week ago, but Madam Pomphrey won't let me go..." Lily replied, and angrily

"By the way, you told us that you were staring at something..." Sirius asked

"Yeah, what was it?" Peter asked, curiously

"Um... I'm not so sure..." Lily frowned and replied

"How did it look like?" James asked

"Uh, black, hooded figure with a mask on..." she said

Everyone formed an o with their mouth, Peter gulped

"Well, I'm tired..." James said, he yawned, stretched his body...

Remus looked all pale; the full moon was approaching tomorrow... Always have a thought that haunts him every time, _what if I bite someone? _

"Remus, Are you alright?" Lily asked

"Yeah, well........." he paused, and then he whispered, "No....."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be alright..." Lily said

The Marauders and Lily stopped at the portrait of Luke; they waved at each other and said good night...

Lily and James went inside their dorms; they all went straight to bed.

But Lily kept on thinking about Remus' transformation and the black-hooded, masked figure.

_Was the transforming very painful?_

_Will he be back to normal? _

_What was that figure at the Quidditch pitch?_


End file.
